El Gran Concurso
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Una gran competición de ingenio, fuerza y supervivencia a nivel nacional. 14 participantes, uno por cada distrito de Panem. 14 episodios para alcanzar la final. No. No son los Juegos del Hambre.
1. Chapter 1

**El Gran Concurso**

 **Capítulo 1—parte 1**

Estamos en pleno mes de enero. La nieve cubre cada superficie del bosque y hace que las ramas mojadas y rotas de las hayas se resquebrajen bajo mis pies. Llevo las botas mojadas, no son de la mejor calidad, noto como las suelas hacen chop chop mientras corro, con la zancada más grande posible pero el cuidado suficiente para no tropezar. Salto arbustos y restos de árboles caídos, me agacho para no chocar contra una rama baja, sigo corriendo y siento el corazón y los pulmones trabajando acompasadamente, a toda pastilla, igual que un tren de alta velocidad.

Me consta que hace un frío que pela y que estoy calado hasta los huesos, pero me da lo mismo, sigo corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, más lejos, más fuerte, el chop chop de las botas y mi agitada respiración se juntan con los sonidos del viento y el murmullo de los animales salvajes que todavía habitan en los bosques que rodean el Distrito 12. Si la palmo por que se me complica la neumonía que voy a pillar hoy, está claro que no ganaré el Concurso, no habrá gloria, no me haré rico y famoso, ni conseguiré tener ningún club de fans en el Capitolio que lleve mi nombre. Lo visualizo mentalmente para darme ánimos: no solo habrá chicas (aunque habrá muchas chicas) también hombres y mujeres y niños y ancianos que aplaudirán a mi paso y agitarán banderitas de colores y tirarán pétalos de flores a mis pies. Colocarán unos neones con mi nombre en la puerta del local, Will Bryson, y me organizarán fiestas en las que todos levarán camisetas con mi cara estampada en ellas (las de las chicas serán especialmente ajustadas). La posible muerte por neumonía no podría importarme menos en este momento. Tengo que jugar con todas las posibilidades. Aquello no va a ser un paseo por el parque. No nos van a colocar en ningún lugar idílico para que retocemos sobre una hierba mullida y nos coloquemos flores en el pelo unos a otros. Mejor será que me endurezca todo lo posible. Duro como el granito, así quiero llegar a ser. Aunque de momento estoy bastante flaco y granito no sería la forma en que definiría mis músculos… en fin. No todas las pruebas implican ser un súper macho, también hay que ser hábil, ingenioso, pensar minuciosamente en cada alternativa para poder ganar.

 _Club de fans, un enorme club de fans lleno de chicas con camisetas bien ajustadas, lleno de chicas de pe…_

—¡Will! —Berrea una voz a mis espaldas—. Will, capullo. ¿Estás pirado o qué? Nos estamos alejando demasiado. Vamos a volver a las mil y luego vas a ser tú quien le dé explicaciones a mi madre.

Freno en seco y casi me doy de bruces contra el próximo árbol que iba a esquivar. Apoyo ambos brazos sobre el para mantener el equilibrio. Tengo el corazón en la garganta. Los pulmones me arden y el aliento se me congela, todo a la vez. Pero freno, porque llevo haciéndole caso a Lil desde que era un crío al que su madre vestía con pantalón corto, calcetines largos y la raya del pelo a un lado. A pesar de que es dos años menor que yo (ella tiene diecisiete, yo diecinueve), Lil siempre ha sabido como mangonearme para que haga lo que ella quiere, desde el mismo día en que empezó el colegio y era una niña diminuta con una maraña de pelo negro que sus madre intentaba apartare de los ojos haciéndole una trenza. ¿Pero cómo no iba a hacerlo? Su madre asusta. Su madre es Katniss Everdeen, una leyenda en todo el país que me cortaría el pito con el cuchillo de la mantequilla si se entera de que estoy entrenando para presentarme a las pruebas.

Siento sus pisadas sobre la dura nieve acercarse por detrás. No hay tiempo material de reacción, un instante después su brazo escuálido me rodea el cuello y al segundo estoy con la espalda contra la nieve del suelo y las piernas retorcidas con las de ella.

—Debería ir yo—me dice al oído—. Soy más fuerte que tú, más rápida y más lista.

—No eres más rápida ni más fuerte —respondo al tiempo que emito un quejido ausente de masculinidad.

—Pero sí más lista —replica sin soltarme—. Y menos miedica. Te has hecho caca encima en cuanto he mencionado a mi madre.

Bueno, es verdad. Pero eso le pasaría a cualquiera, pienso justificándome a mí mismo.

—Como te presentes tu madre te deshereda y luego te mata —le digo a ella—. Además, eres menor. Una enana infantil y envidiosilla.

Lil se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí, me agarra ambos brazos y los presiona contra la nieve, sobre mi cabeza. Tengo que soltar aire. _No, por favor_. Esto es demasiado. Me obligo a pensar en mi tía Amelia disfrazada de " _moda del capitolio_ " en el último Festival de la Recolección.

—Cuando gane, te haré un regalo bonito —le digo a Lil—. ¿Qué necesitas?

¿Qué se le puede regalar a una chica que tiene de todo?

—Un palo, para metértelo por el culo —responde ella justo en mi oreja. Lo cual me lleva a un lugar extraño del que debo escapar. A pesar de las _bonitas_ palabras.

—Oug. Serás bestia. Serías capaz.

De repente, Lil se levanta (lo cual es una pena porque estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a esta postura y ya se me había quitado todo el frío del cuerpo). Frunce el ceño. Se acabaron las bromas. Su semblante se cae como atraído por la gravedad y la sonrisa se le curva hacia abajo.

—Will —susurra con voz grave—, ya ha muerto mucha gente en esos Juegos.

—No son unos Juegos —rebato mientras me incorporo y me sacudo la nieve de la ropa. Me observo la entrepierna disimuladamente. Todo bien—. Se trata de un concurso de ingenio y supervivencia a nivel nacional. El Gran Concurso.

—Un concurso en el que a veces muere gente —dice ella.

—Tú lo has dicho. A veces. Casos aislados. Accidentes puntuales que no tienen por qué pasar si eres lo bastante cuidadoso. No son los malditos Juegos del Hambre. Uno no va a al Gran Concurso a morir.

O al menos en teoría. Lil tiene razón en que la ha palmado gente en las últimas tres ediciones. En algunos casos parecían accidentes, mala pata, mala suerte, aunque en otros… un acantilado puesto adrede por a organización al final de una llanura que parece infinita, o una trampa demasiado bien hecha por un concursante que no tiene la intención de matar y sin embargo la espichas…

Mejor no pensar en ello.

La Organización siempre pide perdón después de que algo así suceda. Montan los mejores funerales para el difunto y obsequian a la familia con un montón de regalos o en metálico.

El Concurso no tiene tantos años, unos diez, pero ya es el mayor acontecimiento en todo Panem. Si llego a participar seré un concursante entre 14 que competirán por el gran premio. Un concursante, no un tributo que vaya a morir. Todos nos daremos la mano antes del comienzo de cada episodio, prometeremos jugar limpio, pero luchar a muerte por la victoria. Aunque sin matar a nadie. Matar está completamente prohibido. Lo pone en las bases. El Gran Concurso se lo inventó Plutarch Heavensbee hace una década, cuando los ánimos por los anteriores Juegos del Hambre ya se habían calmado después de más de veinte años desde su abolición. Plutarch es el director del programa y siempre suele venir al 12 para las pruebas de selección. Le gusta la gente que da bien en cámara, con carisma, con muchas ganas de hacerse con el premio. Aunque a veces te sorprende y elige un concursante que lleva una buena historia lacrimógena detrás. Él siempre tiene la última palabra, aunque ganes de largo en las pruebas, está en su mano darte el sí o el no.

Pienso por un momento en sí yo tengo carisma mientras Lil me observa atarme un cordón de la bota con cara triste. La abrazaría y la besaría ahora mismo, sobre la nieve y también la desnudaría y le haría no sé cuántas cosas más. Mi historia sí que es triste, a mi modo de ver. Estoy colgado de mi mejor amiga pero no me atrevo a hacer nada por miedo a su madre. A su padre me parece que tampoco le voy mucho. Lil dice que es un poco hosco conmigo porque le recuerdo a su tío Gale cuando era joven. Físicamente hablando: en el pelo negro y liso, los ojos grises y la altura. No entiendo bien a qué se refiere, todos nos parecemos bastante en el Distrito 12. Pero Lil es una cotilla que se va enterando de todos los entresijos de las familias del 12, incluida la suya propia.

Por otro lado, el tío Gale también acojona un rato. Uno no sabe por dónde va a salir. Un día Lil lo convenció para que me enseñara a usar un arco y cazar. Yo no lo encontraba necesario hasta que decidí presentarme a Concurso. Mi familia compra la carne que puede permitirse consumir en la carnicería, dónde todo está bien dispuesto y hay que tener imaginación para acordarse de que ha estado vivo. Pues a final de la sesión de aprendizaje, cuando Lil ya se había marchado a casa, me agarró del cuello de la camisa y me amenazó con arrancarme las pelotas de cuajo si le hacía daño a su niña. Hay que decir que ellos no son tío y sobrina en realidad, aunque están muy unidos. El pobre tío Gale no entendió nada del estatus quo de nuestra relación. Si alguien puede hacerle daño a otro alguien, es ella a mí, en todos los sentidos posibles. Lil tiene la capacidad de hacerme papilla emocionalmente y dejarme como un despojo inservible. Suerte que esto ella no lo sabe. Mi única esperanza es volver victorioso del Gran Concurso para que ella me vea de otra manera.

Parece que Lil ya se ha recompuesto de su momento de bajón porque ha sustituido el semblante serio por su cara de obstinación habitual.

—¿Lo vas a hacer de todas formas? —Me pregunta—. No creo que superes las pruebas, pero por si acaso, mejor que vayas bien preparado —dice echando a correr por delante de mí.

Es una maldita bala, una jodida gacela, rápida como el viento y ligera igual que él. Rápidamente se funde con la maleza y los árboles en una mancha oscura que apenas hace ruido al pisar. La pierdo de vista en menos que canta un gallo. Lil ganaría el Concurso, tiene razón. Es más rápida que yo, más lista que yo, y seguramente mucho más guapa. Le lloverían los patrocinadores porque además, es hija de la legendaria Katniss Everdeen.

Doy gracias al cielo porque todavía no pueda participar. Creo que, personalmente, me daría un infarto múltiple cada vez que la viera ponerse en peligro.

Tranquilo ante ese pensamiento, no me queda más que correr tras ella e intentar alcanzarla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1 parte 2**

Las pruebas tienen como escenario principal la fabulosa plaza del pueblo, presidida por el ayuntamiento con su enorme balconada. En ella están el alcalde, su familia y la representante del Distrito 12 en el Capitolio. A la familia de Lil siempre le han ofrecido un puesto ahí arriba, pero su madre se niega a presenciar algo que le recuerda tanto a las cosechas que se hacían en este mismo lugar.

Se equivoca de lleno, pues el lugar ya no tiene que ver con lo que era, atendiendo a las fotos que he podido ver; el ambiente es lúdico y festivo. Aunque los que vamos a presentarnos estemos nerviosos como flanes, yo en concreto, estoy como un flan. Me tiemblan desde los dedos de los pies hasta el hígado.

Observo el escenario que han preparado y a los miembros de la organización corriendo de aquí para allá con pinganillos en las orejas. Alguna de las pruebas son las que estoy acostumbrado a ver en otras ediciones, aunque me mosquea una zona cerrada que todavía no puedo visualizar.

Sólo somos cuatro competidores este año en el Distrito 12. Dos chicos de unos veintitantos, Sally, la eterna aspirante, y mi persona, apiñados en un banco a la espera de que nos llamen. El Distrito 12 no suele tener las pruebas de selección más concurridas. La gente todavía lucha por ganarse la vida como buenamente puede, seguimos siendo un pueblo de clase obrera, en el que no ha surgido ninguna nueva industria que haya supuesto el enriquecimiento general y el consecuente aumento del nivel de vida, como ocurrió con el 3 con la tecnología inalámbrica o en el 6 con la industria del automóvil, después de la Guerra. Excepto aquellos que pueden costearse estudios en el Capitolio, en el 12 la mayoría seguimos dedicándonos a la minería. Por lo que cuentan, es mucho más segura y está mejor remunerada, aparte de que extraemos otros minerales al margen del carbón, pero es minería al fin y al cabo. Creo que la gente del 12 tampoco querría hacer cualquier otra cosa. Dicen que un minero nace, no se hace, afirmación con la que no sé si estoy de acuerdo. A mí me gustaría tener más opciones, poder estudiar, viajar y librarme de bajar al agujero cinco días por semana. Si gano el concurso puede ser una buena oportunidad para ello.

—Venid conmigo —nos pide una mujer rubia subida a unos tacones de vértigo que a todas luces forma parte de la organización. Yo apostaría a que es del Capitolio, aunque no estoy seguro. Normalmente puedes reconocer a un capitolino por su acento, más que por sus pintas, pero ese tipo de plataformas imposibles solo se las pondría alguien de allí o del Distrito 1, ya que en otros lugares las consideramos ridículas.

La mujer nos conduce hasta el ayuntamiento y nos aísla en una sala para que no podamos ver lo que hacen los otros. Me acomodo junto a Sally en un amplio sofa con grullas bordadas en la tapicería. Es muy elegante, me da miedo ensuciarlo con el sudor de mis manos, espero que nos den guantes si hay que realizar alguna prueba de escalada, de no ser así fijo que me voy a resbalar. Sally me da un pequeño empujón en el hombro y me sonríe. Intento devolverle el gesto aunque creo que no soy capaz. Si abro la boca seguro que me castañean los dientes.

—Tran-tranquilo —me dice—. Si no entras este año pu-pueedes seguir intentándolo toda la vida.

Pobre Sally. Esta debe de ser la quinta vez que se presenta. Es de la Veta, igual que yo, un barrio reconstruido y residencial cuyas casas se asignaron a gente con pocos recursos. Bueno, después de la Guerra nadie tenía recursos, pero hubo familias más favorecidas que otras por las subvenciones. Las que tenían su propio negocio, sobre todo, ya que había que volver a poner el distrito en marcha. Todo esto nos lo enseñan en la escuela. Están empeñados en que conozcamos la historia del país y del distrito al dedillo. Para aprender de ella, nos dicen. Para que no se repita nunca, insisten. Yo no sé qué pensar. En la televisión nacional no hacen más que sacar casos de políticos corruptos y gente enriquecida a base de negocios ilegales. Está claro que las cosas no son tan bonitas como las pintan. Aunque por suerte, ahora contamos con jueces y fiscales bien preparados, como la famosa Frances Horseman, que se dedican a meter a esos capullos entre rejas cuando pueden pillarlos.

Mientras llega mi turno, me dedico a mirar a Sally, tratando de entender la razón por la que nunca ha sido capaz de ganar. Es pequeña como una lagartija, pero estoy seguro de que podría mover un camión. La he visto cargar sacos de carbón sin que se le doblara la espalda. También es ágil, inteligente y buena persona. Sobre todo buena persona. El problema es que es tartamuda pérdida y cuando se pone nerviosa tartamudea todavía más. Tienen que repetir sus videos de presentación ochocientas veces. Yo ya grabé el mío, por si suena la flauta (y espero que sí), pero no respondí a la pregunta de a quién llevaría conmigo si fuera seleccionado. Ahora lo veo claro, así que me lanzo.

—Sal, ¿me acompañarías al Concurso si gano la selección?

Tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Ella es una mega fan del Gran Concurso, se traga todas las ediciones completas, guarda los videos de ediciones antiguas y sigue todos los debates y programas televisados. Compra las revistas. Tiene posters de los vencedores en su habitación. Es perfecta.

Como era de esperar, a Sally se le ilumina la cara.

—Cla-cla-cla-claro…

No dejo que acabe la frase, la doy un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla directamente.

—Estupendo. Perfecto. Si eres tú la afortunada seré yo quien vaya contigo, si eso es lo que quieres.

Sal no me dice nada, pero la sonrisa ya le ocupa la cara completa, por lo que supongo que la respuesta es sí.

—Choca esos cinco —le sugiero, alzando la mano, aunque luego me doy cuenta de que está toda sudada y la limpio en mi pantalón antes que nada.

Vamos a ver. No espero que gane Sally, espero ganar yo. Pero por si las moscas, al menos saldré del 12 durante un tiempo y puede que así deje de tener pensamientos obsesivos con Lil, con que Lil acabará marchándose para estudiar, pues su familia si puede permitírselo, y yo me quedaré aquí, con Lil conociendo a otros tipos más guapos, interesantes y con más dinero que yo en la universidad, largo etcétera.

En otros distritos las pruebas se alargan durante horas, pero aquí se ventilan rápidamente. Como he dicho, no hay tanta gente que quiera participar y tampoco tenemos demasiado tiempo para entrenar. Ni entrenadores, ni espacios preparados especialmente para ello. Si quieres prepararte, has de hacerlo por tu cuenta. Yo llevo un año levantándome a horas intempestivas con ese fin y aprovechando cualquier fin de semana o festivo.

Al final se me pasa el tiempo volando mientras me deboro las uñas y pienso en Lil felicitándome después de quedar primero en la selección. Por fin he logrado convencerla de que no es tan peligroso, aunque llevamos meses viéndonos a escondidas, pues su madre le ha prohibido juntarse con alguien que quiere participar en esa barbaridad de juego, palabras textuales. Bueno, Lil y yo no somos novios ni nada, pero nos conocemos de siempre y haría cualquier locura por estar con ella, así que he tenido que trepar paredes, escalar árboles y andar por callejones traseros oscuros a las tantas de la madrugada para poder verla al salir de la mina. Al menos espero que me haya servido de entrenamiento.

Sally regresa de su turno con una sonrisa enorme pintada en la cara.

—Esta vez sí —me dice todo seguido—, y aunque es competencia, me alegro por ella.

Me llaman para que salga a la plaza y se me ponen los pelos como escarpias al escuchar a la gente del distrito vociferar mi nombre. Empiezo a tener palpitaciones en cuanto veo el circuito. De repente ha aparecido un estanque en medio de la plaza. Por encima tiene colgadas varías lianas y al final de éstas se encuentra un tubo vertical transparente por el que me imagino que hay que subir (suerte que sí me han dado guantes). El aullido del público es atronador, me motiva y me desconcentra a partes iguales.

Tengo tres minutos.

Bueno, manos a la obra. Respiro profundamente, agarro tanta carrerilla como puedo y me encaramo a una de las lianas. La resistencia en los brazos no es mi fuerte, pero soy bastante ágil. He practicado con cosas parecidas y si me caigo al menos no me partiré la crisma, pues abajo hay agua. Me balanceo sobre la liana e intento agarrar la siguiente. Tengo los brazos largos, eso es un punto a mi favor. Abajo hay un tipo con un micrófono narrando todo lo que hago que me está poniendo de los nervios.

—William se balancea —dice—, William tiene cara de estar haciendo fuerza en el baño mientras se escurre hacia abajo, pero no, consigue llegar a la siguiente liana. ¿Lo conseguirá el intrépido William? ¿Qué se le pasará a Will por la cabeza en estos momentos?

Estoy pensando que quiero estamparle mi puño en su enorme bocaza. Eso pienso.

Cubro las seis lianas sin acabar en remojo, ya estoy en tierra firme. La muchedumbre grita mi nombre. Esto es genial. Tengo un subidón de adrenalina increíble, ¿me estará viendo Lil? Ahora sí que me siento un súper macho digno de ella. Vamos a por el tubo. Está claro que hay que subirlo sujetándose con brazos y piernas a las paredes, lo malo es que los brazos ya los tengo algo temblorosos por el esfuerzo del obstáculo anterior. Me meto dentro y doy un impulso para clavar los codos en él. Al siguiente impulso ya tengo una postura tipo sapo, aunque como esperaba, empiezo a resbalarme hacia abajo. Esto es cuestión de hacer fuerza y mantener los nervios a raya. Como se me ocurra moverme sin coordinación voy al suelo y se acabó el sueño de concursar. Cierro los ojos para no ver nada y concentrarme solamente en mí mismo, e intento bloquear los sonidos del exterior. Un impuso más, otro y cuando quiero recordar ya estoy arriba. Dos minutos cincuenta y siete segundos, por los pelos, pero lo he conseguido. Corro a apretar el botón rojo, suena un pitido y la plaza estalla.

Cuando vuelvo a la sala del ayuntamiento no quepo en mí de felicidad. Sally está esperándome, tiene las manos juntas en su regazo y parece que no se ha movido un centímetro desde que salí.

—Todo bien compañera —le digo—. A lo que Sally no emite respuesta. Creo que está demasiado histérica como para intentar hablar, con las dificultades que ello le supone.

Me siento a su lado y le agarro una de las manos, tan rígida como si fuera mármol, para entrecruzar sus dedos con los míos.

—Eh, vamos, tranquila. Ahora somos un equipo, ¿no?

Mis intentos por relajarla no sirven de mucho, sigue recta como un palo y con la mirada perdida.

—Bueno —continúo—. ¿Dónde están los otros?

Sally me mira por fin.

—Se-se-se…

Hace un gesto con la mano libre, el pulgar hacia abajo.

—¿Se cayeron? ¿Les han eliminado? —grito de la emoción.

No puedo evitarlo. Me incorporo, arrastrando a Sally conmigo, y empiezo a dar vueltas en círculo alrededor de la habitación.

Sally por fin ríe. Tiene una bonita sonrisa, ausente de tartamudeos. Acabamos tirados en el sofá, ahora de cualquier manera y riéndonos a cada poco. A mí también se me han pasado los nervios, al menos hasta que vuelven a llamar a Sally para la prueba final. Aunque lo peor es cuando me llaman a mí.

Miro a mi alrededor y no veo nada especial, tengo varias puertas corrientes rodeándome. ¿Dónde está el truco? Voy directo a abrir una, porque en la vida hay que jugársela. Cuando de repente la que está a su lado comienza a hablar.

—¿Dónde vas, muchacho imprudente? —me dice.

Estoy un poco de piedra como para contestar. Le han salido ojos y boca, nariz y brazos a la puerta. Las cosas habrán cambiado mucho desde la época dorada del Capitolio, los distritos ya no nos morimos de hambre ni estamos esclavizados, pero está claro que si en alguna parte son capaces de hacer estos prodigios es allí.

—¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? —pregunta otra puerta, justo enfrente de la primera que ha hablado.

—La cuestión es la siguiente —dice la primera puerta, palmeando mi hombro para captar mi atención—. Imagina que estás perdido.

—Bien podría ser posible —apunta la segunda—. Yo lo veo más perdido que un calcetín sin pareja.

—No estoy perdido —digo, aunque me siento bastante tonto hablándole a una puerta.

—Técnicamente, pero vas a estarlo —asegura una tercera puerta a mis espadas.

¡Una tercera puerta! ¿Estamos locos o qué?

De repente, las caras de las dos primeras puertas cambian y adoptan la forma, la expresión y el gesto de mi tía Amelia una, y la otra es la de… Lil. Es igualita a Lil.

—Will —me dice la puerta de Lil—, eres un tonto. Ni siquiera tenías que estar aquí. Ahora vas a hacerte un lío.

Oh, madre del amor hermoso. Pero si tiene su misma voz, el mismo tono grave que pone cuando está cabreada. Me giro hacia ella.

—¿Qué lío? ¿De qué va esto?

La puerta se parece más a Lil por momentos. Ha tomado relieve y tiene su silueta, sus formas todavía algo aniñadas. Pero lo más aterrador es que la otra puerta es clavadita a tía Amelia: anchas caderas y pechos enormes embutidos en ropa un par de tallas más pequeña de la que debería usar.

—Will cariño, acércate —me dice la tía Amelia, con sus labios pintados de rosa chicle y un colorete excesivo en las mejillas regordetas. La tía Amelia es la hermana soltera de mi madre que regenta la panadería del pueblo. Le tengo mucho cariño aunque de niño siempre me pellizcaba los mofletes—. Acuérdate te los bollos que te regalaba de pequeño. Eras tan mono, redondito como un balón.

—No me recuerdes esa época —le digo a tía Amelia, ya en confianza.

Claro que estaba redondito, ella me cebaba. Los niños del colegio se reían de mí.

—No sé qué te ha pasado —se lamenta tía Amelia—. Ahora estás tan flaco que pareces un tenedor, con esos pelos. Tienes que pasar más por la tienda.

—La cuestión es la siguiente —vuelve a decir la puerta de Lil, con la voz de Lil. Giro hacia ella de inmediato. Me va a salir una luxación en el cuello, esto parece un partido de tenis—. Tienes que elegir una entre todas nosotras. Podemos llevarte a un lugar con más puertas, pero si eliges bien irás directo al Concurso.

—Aunque si eliges mal… —dice la tercera puerta que habla, la que no se parece a ningún ser querido—. Si elige mal puede significar la muer…

—Calla insensata —ordena tía Amelia— Eso no se puede ni mencionar. Ya hemos dado suficiente información al muchacho, pero mira lo que tengo Will.

La tía Amelia saca de alguna parte un enorme bollo de los que solía regalarme cuando era pequeño. Uno relleno de crema con un montón cobertura de chocolate y virutillas de colores. Los ojos se me ponen como platos. Esos bollos representan lo mejor de mi infancia. Me zampaba uno todos los días al salir del colegio, a escondidas, para que mis hermanas no me pudieran pedir (yo siempre fui el favorito de tía Amelia). En mi familia no podían permitirse un montón de cosas, pero yo tenía bollos.

Avanzo hacia tía Amelia como hipnotizado. Puedo oler la masa recién horneada y todavía calentita, saborear la dulce crema en la lengua. Tía Amelia sonríe con toda la cara y se le inflan los carrillos de la felicidad.

—No Will —chilla Lil—. No seas idiota y agarra mi mano.

Me giro y veo el azul del cielo en sus ojos de pájaro. Veo tormentas y días de sol; veo cada segundo que hemos pasado juntos en los últimos años. Los pies se me mueven solos hasta la puerta de Lil. Podría perfectamente quedarme a vivir en ella si me mira de esta manera. Agarro su mano. Tiene el tamaño adecuado, la forma adecuada que se adapta perfectamente a la mía.

Siento como se abre y me arrastra hacia dentro. Es algo que ni siquiera puedo evitar.

—Te estás equivocando chico —escucho en un tono muy bajo.

No sé si ha sido tía Amelia. Creo que no. Puede haber sido cualquiera de las otras puertas, pero hace que repentinamente cambie de opinión. Trato de soltar la mano de Lil, aunque me aferra con demasiada fuerza y tengo que ayudarme con la otra mano. Cuando lo consigo corro y me lanzo hacia una de las puertas que creo que no ha abierto la boca. Ésta me empuja hacia dentro y entonces empiezo a caer. Es una caída libre en un agujero negro sin nada a lo que agarrarme. Intento tocar paredes que no existen, sin embargo lo único que hago es caer y caer y caer. Y así sigo durante lo que me parecen horas, hasta que empiezo a escuchar de nuevo el griterío de la gente y de pronto aterrizo. Pum. Entre mullidos colchones. No me he hecho ningún daño. Se hace la luz y una persona agarra mi brazo para que me incorpore.

—¿He acertado? —pregunto.

—No. Pero el resto han sido descalificados así que tú ganas.

Esto es muy raro. Nadie me cuenta qué ha pasado con Sally. La buena noticia es que estoy dentro. He superado las pruebas, aunque sea por descarte. El hombre que me guía a la plaza no dice ni una palabra más. Una vez en el escenario veo a mis padres, mis dos hermanas mayores, mi tía Amelia y a Sally, con evidentes signos de haber llorado pero mirándome esperanzada. No puedo negárselo. Tengo que llevarla conmigo. Pero antes quiero despedirme de Lil y contarle lo raro que ha sido esto.

Resulta que es imposible. Cuando me sueltan para que vaya a despedir a mi familia, Brianda Danvers aparece a mi lado y me hacen un sándwich entre ella y su novio. Empiezan a acribillare a preguntas. Brianda es una gran periodista, de las que se mete en la boca del lobo, siempre al filo de la noticia. Había rumores de que este año se presentaría al Gran Concurso, para tener un testimonio desde dentro, sin embargo está aquí. Me pega el micrófono a la boca mientras ajusta su grabadora.

—¿Cuándo decidiste presentarte al Gran Concurso? —Inquiere–. ¿Y cuáles han sido tus razones?

No me queda otra que responder.

—Hará cosa de un año. Para ganar el premio, como todo el mundo.

—¿Te han ayudado a prepararte?

—Mi mejor amiga Lil y yo…

—Oh Dios Mío —grita Brianda—. Es la hija de Katniss Everdeen. Corre Warren, intentemos que nos diga unas palabras. Es tan escurridiza y mal hablada como su madre.

Han encontrado a Lil antes que yo. Menuda mierda. La han acorralado igual que a mí. Miro mi amiga encogerse de hombros y hacerle a Brianda un gesto grosero con un dedo. Quiero ir hacia ella, pero ahora tengo a mi lado al presentador, el hombre del micrófono que no paraba de dar la tabarra.

—Y bueno William. Enhorabuena en primer lugar.

—Gracias —le digo. Quiero que me suelte. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer antes de irme.

—De nada muchacho. Sólo nos queda una cosa por saber, ¿quién te acompaña al Concurso?

—Lil —digo sin pensarlo—. Lilian Mellark


	3. Chapter 3

**Una vez fuimos grandes — cap. 3**

 _Muchas gracias a Dani Valdes por Amarilis. Espero que sea todo lo que esperabas de ella. O al menos que se le parezca._

—Mierda. Mil veces mierda.

Se me acaba de partir la estúpida barra de labios por la mitad mientras los repasaba y me he dejado la cara hecha un cuadro. A ver cómo arreglo este desastre. Y lo peor de todo es que este color, este puñetero color, es único. Es carísimo y estuve ahorrando meses para comprarlo. Un rojo cereza dúo cromo con destello azulado. Cuesta un ojo de la cara. Se trata de un producto exclusivo, hecho con cochinilla auténtica, nada de pigmento mineral. Animalillos del tamaño de mi uña del dedo meñique del pie a los que machacan vivos para que se mezcle su tono rojizo con el de su sangre.

Agarro un buen pedazo de papel higiénico para tratar de volver a parecer una persona y no un payaso del circo. Me quedo mirándome en el espejo y no tengo más que gruñir. El antaño precioso color lila de mi pelo se ve desvaído, comienza a notarse el marrón de debajo. Es demasiado vulgar, demasiado corriente, no me agrada para nada. Las extensiones de pestañas se me están desprendiendo poco a poco. Llevo con las mismas más de tres meses; pensaba renovarlas esta semana, pero han aumentado el número de cámaras de seguridad en la Sala de Apuestas en la que trabajo y cualquiera se arriesga a cambiar el tomo de cartas para hacer un apaño con alguno de los clientes con los que tengo acuerdos de… ganancias mutuas. Ahora tendré que encontrar un nuevo ángulo muerto.

—¡Amarilis! —Me llama una voz, mientras golpea la puerta de aseo femenino—, Amarilis, date prisa. Todos te esperan. No está bien hacer esperar al cliente.

Vaya por Dios. No hay que hacer esperar al cliente. Al cuerno con el cliente. Al cliente le sale la pasta por las orejas. A todos ellos. Que se entretengan poniendo en hora su reloj de pulsera, el cual seguramente valga más que toda la casa de mi familia, incluidos los muebles. Aunque eso es fácil, teniendo en cuenta que tanto la casa de mi familia como los muebles ahora son propiedad del banco. Nos han dado un corto plazo para seguir en ella. Si saldamos nuestras deudas, nos la quedamos. Si no somos capaces de aportar el suficiente dinero, todo el mundo a la calle.

Odio a Seneca Crane.

Sé que está muerto. Sé que era de la familia, pero lo odio igualmente.

—¡Amarilis! —la voz de fuera ahora suena más insistente y chillona.

—Ya voy, pesada.

Me retoco el moño, obligatorio en el trabajo, y asiento el tupé con un poco de la laca fijadora que siempre llevo en el bolso. Me da tiempo a alargar un poquito más la raya del ojo (para mi gusto, nunca es lo bastante larga). Quinta capa de máscara de pestañas y más o menos listo. No voy a dejar que esa chusma me vea hecha un adefesio. Echo otro vistazo a mi reflejo en el espejo del baño. Bueno, más o menos. Se me está cuarteando la purpurina plateada que me puse esta mañana en los párpados (a juego con el color de mis ojos) y me caen pequeñas motitas sobre las mejillas, pero no tengo tiempo para empezar de cero otra vez.

El Salón de Apuestas está a reventar. La economía pasa por una buena racha, al menos eso dice la prensa. Aunque para ser exactos debería decir, " _La economía de todo el mundo pasa por una buena racha menos la de la familia Crane_ ". Miro con pena la uña que se me rompió anteayer y que he tenido que apañar haciendo un remedio casero con pegamento. Los que me esperan, sentados alrededor de una mesa de Blackjack, están forrados. No les caben los billetes en sus enormes carteras. No creo que sea ningún delito quedarme con algo. Compartir es vivir, sobre todo si con quien comparten es conmigo. Puedo ser su obra de caridad de este mes.

Antes de llegar a mi puesto, algo que aparece en una de las pantallas de la sala capta mi atención y me detengo a observarlo. Están anunciando las pruebas de selección para el Gran Concurso que se celebrarán en el Capitolio la semana que viene. El plazo de inscripción termina mañana. Luego hacen un pequeño resumen de lo que pasó ayer en el Distrito 12. _Los últimos serán los primeros,_ dicen, haciendo _re_ ferencia a que desde siempre el 12 ha sido el distrito menos favorecido de Panem, aunque están mucho mejor de lo que solían estar. La televisión nacional nos hace tragarnos propaganda constante sobre lo bien que va el país, lo democráticos que somos y toda esa mierda. Aquellos que piensan, como es mi caso, que dejar el gobierno en manos de un puñado de inútiles elegido por el populacho es una salvajada, no tienen más remedio que morderse la lengua. Yo con más razones, dado mi apellido. Crane. Tan mal visto por un bando político como por el otro, debido a las ridículas decisiones que tomó mi tío abuelo siendo vigilante jefe de los Juegos del Hambre.

—Buenas noches damas y caballeros —saludo a todos mientras tomo mi puesto en la mesa.

Todo el mundo se me queda mirando. En estos días, mi forma de vestirme o maquillarme se considera algo excesiva hasta en el Capitolio. No soy la definición de lo que se considera una persona con clase, pero que les zurzan a todos. No pienso dejar de ser yo misma, sería mucho más yo mima si mi condición económica me lo permitiera y pudiera hacerme algunos retoquillos estéticos, como aumentarme los pómulos. No soporto lo insípido en que se ha convertido el mundo que me rodea.

Comienza el juego. Me estoy aburriendo como una ostra. Cualquier otro día, antes del aumento de las cámaras de seguridad, estaría maquinando como dar el cambiazo a una de las barajas de cartas y hacerle un disimulado guiño al señor McQueen, un gordo acaudalado que supo salir adelante vendiendo obras de arte saqueadas durante la Guerra. Nadie diría que procede del Distrito 13, el lugar más aburrido y con menos gracia del mundo. El señor McQueen es como mi mecenas. Me contactó nada más entrar a trabajar aquí para ofrecerme un ventajoso negocio en el que nos repartiríamos las ganancias. Estoy segura de que las ganancias acaban casi todas en su bolsillo, pero lo que me da es más del doble de mi salario y me costea algunos caprichos que mi familia se llevaría las manos a la cabeza si supiera que me estoy permitiendo.

Miro de reojo al señor McQueen y pienso, de perdidos al río. Saco la baraja trampeada de mi bolsillo del chaleco y doy el cambiazo bajo la mesa. Un instante después tengo a dos maromos agarrándome por debajo de los hombros y arrancándome de mi silla a la fuerza. Se dedican a arrastrarme hasta un cuarto oscuro iluminado por una sola bombilla, en el que huele a humedad. Se quedan a mis costados, como si pudiera escaparme, hasta que llega el jefe de personal. Me veo obligada a contarle una historia rocambolesca sobre como me han obligado a participar en la estafa. Me consta que mi aspecto no ayuda a dar una imagen de chiquilla coaccionada para robar en la empresa en que trabaja, pero trato de sonar convincente.

—No me lo trago Amarilis. No es la primera vez que nos vemos.

Eso es verdad. El cuarto de la bombilla no es completamente nuevo para mí. Lo conocí cuando descubrí como cambiar el algoritmo de las máquinas tragaperras. He salido de rositas de varias como ésta.

El jefe de personal se larga sin comentarme si todavía trabajo para la empresa. Le acaban de llamar por teléfono. Debe de tener un asunto más importante que yo que solucionar. Me siento en suelo a esperar mientras pienso en cuáles son mis opciones laborales si me largan de aquí. He probado con un montón de cosas pero ninguna es de mi agrado. No debería de verme obligada a trabajar. Las cosas cambiarán cuando mi hermano por fin comience con su carrera política. Confío cien por cien en él. Confío en que devuelva a todo el mundo al lugar al que pertenece y coloque a mi familia en el lugar en que debería estar. En lo más alto.

Mis padres querían hijos modélicos, que no dieran que hablar y mira cómo hemos salido. Bueno, mi hermano es modélico. Al menos de puertas a fuera. Sus verdaderos planes los conozco yo y un puñado de personas más de su confianza. Es un líder nato. La gente se para a escuchar cuando él habla. Tiene ideas revolucionarias para el país. Revolucionarias para lo que se ha convertido Panem ahora. Hace treinta años habrían sido de lo más normales.

Hablando del rey de Roma, la puerta se abre y al otro lado aparece mi hermano acompañado de los dos maromos.

—Venga arriba —me dice, con los labios fruncidos por el enfado—. Ya está todo solucionado. Van a correr un tupido velo sobre el tema y podrás conservar el trabajo.

Me levanto y le sonrío ampliamente. Estoy tentada de darle un abrazo, pero sé que no le gustan esas cosas en público. No sé cómo lo hace. Está tan pelado de pasta como yo, por lo que no puede ser a través del soborno. Tampoco le pregunto sus métodos ni la forma en que consigue esos trajes de marca que siempre lleva y su aspecto impoluto. Tal vez tenga una novia rica que se los regala.

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa, Leandrus se dedica a sermonearme como haría un buen hermano mayor.

—Vas a tener que cortarte con tus trapicheos cuando sea político —me reprende—. No puedo permitirme que se me relacione con ese tipo de cosas.

—A ver si te haces político ya —contesto—. No veo la hora.

Llegamos a casa, y estoy deseando darme un buen baño con burbujas y esencias cuando recuerdo que tuvimos que empeñar la bañera. Eso me pone de muy mal humor. Era una bañera preciosa, con incrustaciones de ágatas y bañada en oro. Una joya de la familia. Ahora tenemos una ducha de lo más vulgar y mundana, una ducha de pobres.

Como no puedo bañarme me dedico a dar vueltas por la casa. Mis padres han salido y estamos solos Leandrus y yo. Me lo encuentro en su despacho trajinando con algunos papeles.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto, mangándole una de las hojas desde atrás sin que se dé cuenta.

—Nada de tu incumbencia.

—Todo es de mi incumbencia y lo sabes.

Intento leer el documento pero, pese a ser una chica bastante alta y nada enclenque, Leandrus es más alto y fuerte que yo, no tarda nada en arrebatármelo aunque trate de impedírselo.

—¿Qué es? ¿Dime qué es por favor? —le suplico

—Por cosas del destino, tengo el guion de las pruebas de selección para el Gran Concurso que se harán la semana que viene

—¡No fastidies! —Exclamo algo acelerada y con la cabeza trabajando a mil.

—Sí fastidio —dice Leandrus muy serio— ¿No me digas que te gustaría participar, con toda la chusma que se presenta?

Me lo quedo mirando, pero no digo nada. No me gustaría participar, eso desde luego. Lo que quiero es ganar. Que lo ganemos uno de nosotros. El premio es una cosa seria. Solucionaría bastantes de nuestros problemas actuales, principalmente los económicos.

—Amarilis —me dice Leandrus—, puede que no lo parezca, pero nosotros pertenecemos a otra clase. Nuestra familia organizaba los Juegos, no participaba en ellos. Una vez…

—Una vez fuimos grandes —acabo el discurso por él. Ese es su lema y tengo que decir que me encanta. Todavía queda mucha gente en el Capitolio que desea recuperar esa grandeza y yo soy la número uno de esa lista—. Lo sé, pero imagina todo lo que podríamos hacer con el premio.

—¿Y cómo pretendes superar las pruebas físicas con esas uñas de lagarterana que llevas? —me pregunta Leandrus. Contemplo mis desproporcionadas uñas, las cuales adoro. Hice que me pusieran incrustaciones de brillantes, aunque claro, son falsos, como casi todo lo que me veo obligada a llevar. Luego intercambiamos miradas durante un momento. A mí se me tuerce la boca y está a punto de escapárseme una carcajada—. ¿No pretenderás que vaya yo? —inquiere mi hermano elevando el tono de voz.

—Tú estás fuerte Leandrus —le digo—. Eres guapo, inteligente, decidido, la gente te admira, eres todo un modelo a seguir.

—Deja de adularme. Sabes perfectamente que jamás me vestiría con un chándal. Por encima de mi cadáver. Un Crane no usa ropa de hacer deporte. Un Crane está destinado a controlar al populacho, no a mezclarse con él.

Pierdo el habla por un momento. No tengo ni idea de la manera de convencerlo. Observo las fotos antiguas que mi hermano tiene colgadas en el despacho, fotos de la familia Crane, y se me cae el alma al suelo. Entonces sí que teníamos clase, teníamos dinero, éramos respetados. Los Crane formamos parte del Capitolio desde su fundación. Sobrevivimos a los Días Oscuros. Seré muchas cosas, pero no soy una inculta. Conozco el pasado, conozco la grandeza de nuestra ciudad y nuestra familia. Sé todo lo que teníamos y lo que perdimos debido a la Guerra y al tío abuelo Seneca Crane.

Aunque está terminantemente prohibido hacerlo en casa por orden de nuestros padres, he visto los vídeos de la edición de los Juegos del Hambre en que comenzó el declive muchas veces. Esa chica, Katniss Everdeen, ahora tan famosa y respetada, era una criaturilla inmunda que le tomó el pelo a mi tío. Ella tuvo la culpa de todo. Ella y Séneca, por consentir que permaneciera viva. Ese fue el origen de nuestras desgracias, de que cayéramos en el olvido y la pobreza. Después de aquello no ha habido un solo Crane que supiera hacer las cosas a derechas. Hasta nuestra generación. Confío en Leandrus para que arregle este lio y ponga las cosas en su sitio. Tiene madera de líder, es un gran orador, siempre usa las palabras precisas para convencer a la gente. Yo creo en él. Y yo nunca creo en nadie.

—Iré yo —le propongo. Se me han llenado los ojos de lágrimas, algunas falsas, otras de verdad.

No soporto más esta situación, este no ser nadie, este no tener todo lo que quiero tener—. Iré yo, pero tienes que ayudarme. Podemos ganar dinero y que tú te des a conocer. Empezar tu campaña antes de tiempo. No hay nadie en todo Panem que no siga el Gran Concurso. Puede ser la plataforma de lanzamiento que estabas esperando. Pero tienes que ayudarme a ganar.

Leandrus se acerca y me seca las lágrimas con la manga de su traje caro.

—Está bien, Amarilis. Está bien. Tú eres la única persona que me importa en este mundo. Lo haré por ti y por el futuro de Panem. Ponte decente. Tenemos que hacer unas visitas. No vas a poder ganar si no cerramos algunos acuerdos previamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo digo suerte — Cap. 4.**

 _Infinitas gracias a Soly por el increíble Domeric Thurstone.  
_

Me despierto con un suave y cálido cuerpo enredado al mío. Su larga melena nos cubre a ambos como si fuera una sábana de seda negra; sus labios, todavía rojos de carmín, rozan mi cuello. Su pelo se desliza entre mis dedos como hebras al retirarlo para acariciarla. Está completamente desnuda, a excepción de las medias que le llegan por debajo del muslo. Su piel blanca me recuerda a la porcelana cara que suelo coleccionar, la que solía usarse en el Capitolio antes de la Guerra.

Ella se mueve y restriega ligeramente contra mí, lo suficiente para hacerme pensar en un nuevo asalto antes de que despunte el día; antes de que ella tenga que marcharse, yo tenga que marcharme y no volvamos a encontrarnos jamás.

Normalmente no suelo volver a verlas, ellas hacen su trabajo, yo les abono la cantidad indicada en su número de cuenta y adiós muy buenas. Sin embargo María, si es que se llama María, ha pasado ya tres noches en mi cama. Ese es el límite. _Lo siento, María. Hoy nos tendremos que despedir. Aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda mientras sigamos_ _protegidos por la noche_.

La observo subirse en el coche que he dispuesto para que le acerque a casa. Antes de que cierre la puerta tras ella, le pido que me desee suerte.

Ella sonríe. Es de sonrisa fácil. Joven y risueña. Sigo fascinado con su larguísima melena negra, con cómo podía enredarla en mi muñeca varias veces y tirar de ella hacia mí.

—Suerte Domeric —me dice—. Mucha suerte, aunque los dos sabemos que no la necesitas. Naciste con una flor en el culo. ¿Volveremos a vernos?

—¿No te habrás encariñado conmigo?

María hace un mohín de desprecio.

—Pagas muy bien.

—Me encantaría ser tu mecenas, preciosa. Pero sabes que no es posible. Va contra las normas.

—¿Qué normas?

—Las de la casa. Revisa tu cuenta. Ahora tiene varios ceros más.

—Tú te lo pierdes —responde María. Descarada, pero no enfadada. Sube la ventanilla del coche y sus labios rojos me lanzan un beso a través del cristal.

María tiene razón en eso. No necesito la suerte. Hasta el momento, la suerte siempre ha estado de mi parte y confío en que así siga siendo. Echo un vistazo a la agenda en el teléfono móvil. Hoy tocan caballos, en el hipódromo que curiosamente lleva mi nombre, pues aporté una buena suma para su construcción. Sonrío al ver la programación de la tarde. Algo distinto. Un nuevo reto. La posibilidad de ganar. Eso me motiva todavía más. La carrera de caballos no encierra demasiada emoción, siempre sumo mucho más de lo apostado. Cuestión de suerte y cálculo. Amo apostar y amo el riesgo.

Vuelvo a la casa para arreglarme adecuadamente. Me gusta ir bien vestido, bien peinado, dar buena impresión. Normalmente trabajo desde casa, pero hoy pasaré por las oficinas de la empresa. No es una empresa grande, pero sí una de las más rentables del distrito y de todo Panem. Es como un hijo, la cree de la nada siendo todavía un crío y me siento en la obligación de cuidar de ella, aunque tenga la capacidad de funcionar por sí misma.

Soy un espécimen raro del distrito 2. Hay personas que hicieron dinero durante la Guerra, personas que hicieron dinero después de la Guerra, pero no tanto y no partiendo de cero. Mi familia nunca formó parte del Cuerpo de los Agentes de Paz, no antes de que mi padre decidiera hacerse el patriota y unirse a ellos. Mis abuelos fueron canteros, gente del pueblo. Mi padre no habría podido entrar al ejército de no ser por la contienda que se cruzó en su camino. Ya tenía familia y un hijo, yo, un crío de apenas un año al que dejaría huérfano.

En esa época el Cuerpo de Agentes exigía dedicación absoluta durante veinte años, no podías formar una familia ni tener hijos, sin embargo el conflicto hizo que las normas se relajaran. Eran necesarios todos los efectivos posibles para acabar con el bando rebelde. Mi padre arrastró a mi madre con él, empuñaron un arma por primera vez en su vida y murieron defendiendo el Capitolio. Tal vez fuera cosa del destino. A ninguno de ellos le importó abandonarme. A ninguno le importaba morir. Y así lo hicieron. Apenas recuerdo sus caras y ni siquiera son recuerdos de primera mano, no he visto más que fotos que me enseñó mi abuela. Me criaron entre ella y una antigua soldado con la que convivía. Una mujer a la que nadie había enseñado a sonreír. Crecí en un mundo sin Juegos de Hambre que amenazasen mi futuro, ni nadie que me mantuviera esclavizado. Sin embargo, se me aplico mano dura. Nunca me maltrataron, pero aquello no sería la definición de crecer entre algodones. Más bien fue ausencia de cuentos por las noches y un golpe en la mano cada vez que trataba de alcanzar el chocolate. Aprendí rápido que las sonrisas están sobrevaloradas, que debía apañármelas por mí mismo, que la vida no es fácil y que más vale saber sacarte las castañas del fuego tu solo.

A pesar de que perdí a mis padres por defender un ideal, no me caso con nadie. Es innegable que ahora hay más libertad y eso es bueno para los negocios. El mío funciona, por lo que no tengo queja.

En el garaje me espera un nuevo y reluciente coche. Deportivo, plateado y espero, capaz de superar la velocidad de la luz. Aún no he podido sacarle todo el partido a esta preciosidad. Paso la mano por la carrocería antes de subirme y es tan suave como la piel de María, liso y perfecto. La puerta se abre de manera automática, agarro el volante y salgo en estampida.

Si algo me gusta más que ganar apuestas es jugarme la vida. El viento me azota la cara, aclarándome las ideas. Me hace sentir como si estuviera solo en este mundo abarrotado de gente. Me siento a salvo en soledad, me siento yo mismo sin necesidad de tener que relacionarme con nadie. No es que no disfrute de la buena compañía, lo hago, de hecho bordo el papel de persona educada e integra. El problema es que casi todas las relaciones, de cualquier índole, acaban por convertirse en un muermo. Monótonas. Repetitivas. Cuando se acaban los temas de los que hablar, la gente adora llenar los silencios de cosas vacías. Todavía no se han dado cuenta de que el silencio es una de las cosas más hermosas del mundo. Se me da bien apreciar las cosas bellas que nos ofrece la vida, como la soledad, el silencio, los números o conducir a trescientos por una carretera con límite de noventa.

El paisaje se desdibuja mientras lo paso de largo. Tengo la suerte de vivir en un lugar con largas carreteras y núcleos de población dispersos. Antes el Distrito 2 era la cantera de las fuerzas de seguridad del país. Aún sigue siéndolo y llegan voluntarios de todo Panem para entrar en la Academia. Sin embargo la población ha crecido a lo ancho. Ya no se concentra en torno a lo que antes llamaban El Hueso. El Hueso, hoy en día, es una montaña más. No se pudo recuperar lo que había dentro, pero la montaña aguantó y aquí sigue. Un recuerdo vivo de lo que fuimos.

Tardo más de lo normal en llegar a las oficinas de la empresa, el día es fantástico y me sentía en la obligación de aprovecharlo con algo que no fuera trabajo. Allí me espera Mirta, una mujer recia, oronda y que sobrepasa la cuarentena. Mirta es mi secretaria personal y una persona de mi total confianza. Ella es la única que sabe que me presento a las pruebas para el Gran Concurso, ya que tuvo que organizar todo el papeleo de la inscripción.

—Esto es lo que tienes que llevar puesto —me dice, entregándome una camiseta metida en un plástico desde el que puede verse el número 5 grabado en ella.

La cojo, la abro y compruebo que es de mi talla.

—Buen trabajo Mirta.

—No ha sido fácil que te dieran el 5 —me comenta—. Las numeran por orden de inscripción y lo hicimos a última hora.

—Tenía que ser el 5. Agradezco tu esfuerzo. Serás recompensada.

Reviso un par de cosas, estampo un par de firmas y me cruzo con varios de mis trabajadores en el proceso antes de largarme de allí hacia el hipódromo. Allí me espera otra chica, Cristina. Cristina es perfecta para este tipo de eventos. Elegante y refinada, queda bien en las fotos cuando hay periodistas. En el nuevo Panem abundan los periodistas y el negocio del cotilleo en general. No me gusta formar parte, pero sí hay que hacerlo, prefiero la buena compañía.

Ganamos la carrera. Foto para la prensa. Cristina me da un beso en la mejilla y adiós muy buenas. Con Cristina siempre repito. No sé su apellido. Tampoco la llevo a mi casa ni la meto en mi cama. Lo único que me importa de ella es su imagen de muchacha recatada y limpia. Para otros menesteres, prefiero un estilo bastante menos mojigato del que puede ofrecerme ella.

Media hora antes de comenzar las pruebas, hago que un coche me lleve hasta la plaza del Edificio de Justicia.

Nadie esperaba mi presencia, por lo que se ha formado un gran alboroto al aparecer. No es poco común que alguien con dinero se presente al Concurso para obtener su minuto de gloria; sin embargo, yo siempre he sido cuidadoso con mi privacidad y la fama no es lo que me interesa. Tampoco la recompensa en metálico.

No necesito el premio, no necesito el dinero ni tampoco darme a conocer o impresionar. La gente ya tiene un buen concepto de mí, pero sobre todo, yo tengo un buen concepto de mí mismo. No necesito probar mi valía, lo hago por el simpe gusto de medirme en un reto y comprobar si la suerte sigue de mi parte.

Me he preparado moderadamente para la victoria. Tengo un gimnasio en casa y una piscina en la que nadar a diario. En cuanto tengo algo de tiempo viajo al Distrito 10, a perderme en sus montañas o entre sus verdes llanuras y estar completamente aislado; se lo que me hago cuando se trata de supervivencia. He tenido que cazar mis propios conejos, encender mis propios fuegos y comer raíces cuando no encontraba nada más. He tenido que trepar un árbol en menos de 10 segundos si una manada de perros salvajes pretendía utilizarme para la cena. Pero sobre todo confío en mi instinto, en el azar y la buena fortuna. No tengo más que proponerme querer algo para conseguirlo. Así ha sido siempre. Y la estadística está conmigo.

La famosa periodista Brianda Danvers también está aquí. Se ha marcado el reto personal de estar en todas las pruebas. Hace un par de días la vi en la televisión entrevistando a Amarilis Crane. Amarilis es la chica seleccionada para representar en el Concurso al Capitolio. Una muchacha que parece agarrarse al pasado con uñas y dientes, por lo exagerado de su forma de vestir y la manera que tiene de referirse a la gente de los distritos como chusma incompetente. Me gusta mucho. Es una diva en decadencia, una princesa despojada de su reino y sus riquezas que luchará a muerte por recuperar su posición perdida. Su acompañante, su hermano creo que era, parece un tipo competente, serio y que sabe lo que se hace.

Brianda se planta a mi lado y despliega todos sus encantos para conseguir que diga unas palabras. Tiene todo mi reconocimiento. Ciertamente, no sé cómo se las apaña para estar en todas partes. Las comunicaciones han mejorado, pero sigue habiendo una gran distancia entre distritos. Brianda acerca su micrófono a mi boca. Es bonita, decidida e intrépida, admiro su trabajo. Suelo ver los documentales temáticos que realiza para la televisión. La verdad es que nos conocíamos de antes. Me entrevistó una vez, siendo ambos muy jóvenes, poco después de que la startup que cree despuntara en los mercados de valores del Capitolio. En aquel entonces el mundo todavía trataba de recuperarse de los estragos de la Guerra, necesitaba creer en sí mismo, saber que se podía salir adelante. Yo era la viva imagen de que se podía salir adelante.

Le concedo a Brianda unas pocas palabras. Digo algo sin decir nada. Soy experto en eso. Luego sonrío taimado, como aburrido, ante la siguiente pregunta y da por finalizada nuestra conversación. Es lo que suelo hacer cuando no se me ocurre nada interesante y siempre funciona.

Por suerte este año la organización no obliga a vestir mallas ajustadas ni camisetas con tirantes, como he visto otras veces. Tengo la mía con mi dorsal y es suficiente. No es de muy buena calidad la prenda, se nota en el tacto, pero al menos no es necesario que me ponga algo ridículo. También nos entregan una banda con nuestro número para sujetarla en el brazo. Sonrío al ver un cinco cosido en ella. Me gusta el número cinco, siempre apuesto al cinco. Nunca he perdido con el cinco. Mientras me coloco los tapones para aislarme del ruido durante las pruebas físicas Brianda aparece de nuevo a mi lado. Es incansables esta chica. Me fastidia tener que quitármelos para poder atenderla.

—Tú otra vez —le digo. Vuelvo a poner la media sonrisa—. No tengo nada que declarar.

—Y yo no voy a dejar de insistir hasta que sueltes prenda —responde ella—. Venga Domeric, cuéntale al mundo qué hace un hombre como tú en un lugar como este. ¿Qué piensas hacer con el premio cuando lo ganes?

—Regalarlo —le digo.

Brianda estalla en risas y se termina otra vez la entrevista

No sé si me toma en serio. La cuantía del premio no es moco de pavo. Daría para vivir muy bien el resto de la vida y está exento de impuesto. Pero no lo necesito. No me gustaría que llegase un momento en que todo deje de parecerme interesante. El exceso de dinero hace eso, he podido comprobarlo. Por lo que cuando gane, haré una donación anónima y asunto solucionado.

Las pruebas físicas son un paseo por el parque. Se quedan unos cuantos torpes por el camino, una criba necesaria, pero la mayoría seguimos con el dorsal puesto y sin ningún miembro partido.

—Continuaremos con la última prueba, intrépidos y hermosos finalistas.

Suena una voz cantarina por los altavoces de la plaza. Es la presentadora. Tiene un fuerte acento del Capitolio, bastante afectado y chillón, al punto de hacer daño en los oídos. Hubo un tiempo que esa forma de hablar tan tonta estaba pasada de moda y era considerada ridícula, pero al parecer todo vuelve y se ha convertido otra vez en el último grito.

—Para la última y definitiva prueba, necesitaremos que suban al escenario vuestros respectivos acompañantes.

Me quedo paralizado por un momento. Tenía claro que ganaría las pruebas de selección, no hay obstáculo en la vida que se me resista, pero no sabía que tendría que elegir tan rápido a mi acompañante. No había pensado en eso, lo que es raro, pues siempre pienso en todo. Diferentes tipos de personas se aproximan al escenario. Hombres y mujeres jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, alguno bastante mayor que imagino será el progenitor de los contendientes. Yo no tengo familia ni tampoco amigos cercanos. Miro a mí alrededor en busca de la persona indicada, pero finalmente lo dejo en manos de la Diosa Fortuna, mi mejor compañera de viaje. Nunca he sido de buscar, siempre de encontrar y punto. Clavo los ojos en una cabellera pelirroja y rizada que aparece en primera fila. Tiene la vista clavada en su teléfono móvil, no me está mirando. La quiero a ella. Me acerco y la señalo con un dedo desde arriba.

—Tú —le digo

—¿Yo? —replica de pronto mirándome. Lleva unas gafas de pasta color verde y va vestida de oficinista. Una Réplica de Mirta en joven y guapa. A través de los cristales de las gafas veo unos grandes ojos a juego entrecerrarse por la incertidumbre— ¿Yo qué?

—Tú me darás suerte.

Extiendo la mano para que ella la agarre y pueda venir aquí arriba. Tengo que dejarla unos segundos colgando del aire, pues ella no agarra nada.

—Ah, no —dice negando con la cabeza—, yo no voy a darte nada.

La respuesta me deja un poco contrariado. No acostumbro a que me digan que no a nada.

—Has sido la elegida. Considérate afortunada por ello. Verás los entresijos del Gran Concurso desde dentro y me ayudarás a ganar. Puedes quedarte el premio si quieres.

Funciona esto último. El movimiento de su cabeza sigue siendo de negación, pero alarga su mano derecha en mi dirección. Una mano de dedos largos y fríos que se sujeta a la mía cuando tiro de ella hacia el escenario. El tema económico nunca me decepciona.

La presentadora da vueltas entre concursantes y acompañantes. Puede diferenciarnos porque nosotros llevamos un dorsal y los otros no. _Tú por aquí, tú por allá_ , va diciendo. No he tenido tiempo siquiera de preguntarle el nombre a la chica pelirroja cuando nos separan y nos meten como a ganado en el Edificio de Justicia. Una vez dentro nos vendan los ojos.

En realidad eso no sería la manera exacta de definirlo, pues no nos ponen un simple pañuelo negro. Se trata de un sistema mucho más sofisticado compuesto de unas gafas opacas que se incrustan a nuestra cabeza y un pinganillo en el oído izquierdo. Es tan complejo el artilugio que han de ir poniéndonoslo uno a uno. Cuando llega mi turno se hace la oscuridad.

—¿Puedo hablar ya? —Escucho preguntar a una voz después de un carraspeo.

—Habla —le digo.

—Señor Thurstone, ¿me escucha?

No me sorprende que conozca mi apellido. Todo el mundo lo conoce. Soy una especie de leyenda en Panem.

—No me llames señor.

—Bien señor, me han dado una serie de instrucciones que tengo que comunicarle. Esto no me gusta nada. Creo que me lo he pensado mejor. No pienso ir con usted a ninguna parte.

Eso sí que me desconcierta.

—No lo entiendo —le digo—. Recuerda que te quedas con el premio.

Tarda un momento en contestar, pero lo hace.

—Yo tampoco quiero el premio. O bueno, sí que lo quiero. ¿Quién no lo querría? Es usted un raro. Y bastante grosero. Ni siquiera me ha preguntado el nombre.

—Mis disculpas. Ahora, ¿puedes explicarme en qué consiste la prueba? Por favor.

—¿Sigue sin preguntarme el nombre? —me grita al oído.

Su voz me retumba hasta en las entrañas. Menudo carácter.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Anabel.

—Bien Anabel. Encantado de conocerte. Tenemos que trabajar juntos en esto. Explícame de qué va la prueba.

—¡Ya trabajamos juntos! —Vuelve a vocear Anabel. Me va a dejar sordo—. Trabajo para usted desde hace años. Años. Nos hemos cruzado por los pasillos de su empresa, he acudido a sus reuniones y ni una vez me ha dedicado un mísero hola.

Vaya por Dios. El problema era un simple saludo

—Está bien. No soy persona de muchos holas. Mis disculpas de nuevo. Hola Anabel. Supongo que estarás agradecida por el trabajo. Pago un buen sueldo.

Esa es mi política. Una buena remuneración significa un trabajador feliz. Y un trabajador feliz es un trabajador eficiente. ¿No sé qué más quiere?

Anabel resopla a través del micro que llevo incrustado en la oreja.

—¿Si no paso la prueba va a despedirme? Porque necesito el trabajo. Tengo que pagar las facturas y la hipoteca, ¿sabe?

¿Despedirla? ¿De dónde saca esas cosas?

—No adelantes acontecimientos Anabel. Disfruta del juego. Aunque así de pronto, si no me explica de qué va la prueba sí que la despediré.

Silencio.

Más silencio. Me está haciendo dudar de mi decisión y yo nunca dudo de mis decisiones. Lo más importante es realizarlo todo con la máxima eficiencia y dejar al azar lo justo para que se te apriete el escroto cuando pienses que algo puede llegar a fallar. Empiezo a notar esa tensión.

—Está bien señor…

—Domeric

Respiro de alivio. Por los pelos.

—Señor Domeric.

—Solo Domeric, Anabel.

—Escuche bien, señor Domeric. Está usted en una especie de laberinto. Va a tener que hacer lo que yo le diga, ya que hay un montón de cosas con la que puede dañar su bonito cuerpo y no queremos eso. Tendrá que llegar hasta una serie de tótems. Son como cabezas grandes sujetas a un cuerpo pequeño. Tiene que tocar cada uno para encontrar la salida. Los estoy contando, habrá unos diez. El que los encuentre y llegue a la salida primero entra en el Concurso.

Estoy en sus manos. Eso es lo que pienso. No acostumbro a estar en manos de nadie que no sea el anónimo azar.

—Bueno Anabel, quedo en tus manos. Tenga cuidado conmigo. Me tengo a mismo en alta estima.

—No me cabe duda. Camine hacia el frente —me dice.

—¿Cuántos pasos?

Se queda pensando.

—Unos veinte pasos.

Suena una bocina y empiezo a correr. Al poco me choco con algo duro como hormigón armado.

—¡Le he dicho que camine! —Me chilla Anabel.

Me he dado un buen golpe en la frente.

—¡Tenías que haberme avisado de que había un muro! —Le reprocho a Anabel, olvidando por un segundo los buenos modales.

—Cambio de planes Jefe —dice ella—. Todo el mundo va por el mismo sitio. Empecemos de nuevo, primero el último. Gire a su derecha. Y siento lo de su cabeza.

No me creo que lo sienta.

—¿Han dicho algo del orden? —pregunto.

—No han dicho nada del orden. Han dicho que había que pasar por todos y llegar el primero.

—¿Qué puesto ocupas en mi empresa? –Se me ocurre decir antes de continuar.

—Desarrollo. Le hago el puñetero trabajo sucio y usted se lleva todo el mérito. Siga adelante.

Ya no se me pasa por la cabeza correr. Ha sido un error de cálculo. Yo nunca cometo errores de cálculo. Esta chica me pone de los nervios que pensaba que no tenía.

Sigo las instrucciones de Anabel y vamos tocando los tótems uno por uno y sin competencia. Tropiezo unas cuantas veces con cosas del suelo que se le pasan por alto, me pincho y golpeo con objetos que Anabel no menciona que estuvieran allí. Creo que lo hace a propósito. Le gusta verme hacerme daño, aunque luego se disculpa con un: _perdón, no lo había visto_. Deben de tener un tamaño considerable como para no verlos, pero bueno. Ya tendremos una charla cuando esté fuera. Tampoco es que pretendan matarnos haciendo las pruebas. Tenemos que llegar de una pieza al concurso, al menos uno, y esto es un simple trámite. El verdadero reto comienza en una semana.

Cuando llego al último tótem Anabel me dice:

—Ahora sí, Domeric. Ahora tienes que correr igual que si te persiguiera la peor de las bestias. Gira cuarenta y cinco grados a tu izquierda. La salida está en línea recta. Los demás se han amontonado para llegar a su último tótem. Aprovéchalo. Confía en mí. ¡Corre!

Confío en ella. No me queda otra. Confío en que puedo seguir en línea recta sin matarme contra nada por el camino. Corro como si me fuera la vida en ello y en cuanto noto el viento cálido de fuera, la plaza estalla en gritos.

Como siempre, esta es mi suerte.

* * *

 **An/** Aquí está Domeric. Espero que a la altura del genial personaje de Soly. Soly, gracias. Y perdón por la tardanza.

No voy a desarrollar mucho las pruebas porque temo quedarme sin ideas para después, pero me gustaría que conocierais bien a los personajes antes de que empiece lo bueno.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/** _Miles de gracias a Paulis por Damia Stevenson. Pau, sé que me contaste más cosas sobre Damia de las que aparecen aquí, pero quería guardarme algunas, dejar algún as bajo la manga para escribirla más adelante. Espero que te guste de todos modos. He intentado reflejar toda su pasión en las palabras._

* * *

 **El mundo en un instante — cap. 5**

-Por aquí señorita. ¿La envía la agencia, verdad?

Doy un asentimiento de cabeza al hombre trajeado que está frente a mí. Le estrecharía una mano, pero ambas están ocupadas con todos los cachivaches que necesito para hacer mi trabajo en condiciones: trípodes, aros de luz, objetivos y obviamente, mi querida cámara. Mi objeto más preciado en este mundo.

Me encuentro en la puerta de uno de los nuevos apartamentos de lujo que han construido en el Distrito 4, esperando a que el agente inmobiliario que han enviado mis jefes abra la puerta. Solo hace falta echar un vistazo a este hombre para saber que no procede de aquí. Su palidez me recuerda a una hoja de papel en blanco, casi puedo ver las venas transparentarse a través de la fina piel de los dedos mientras trajina con las llaves intentando encontrar la correcta. Si naces en el cuatro, es casi imposible no estar bañado por el sol y adquirir un saludable tono dorado, tendrías que pasarte el día encerrado en casa para tener el tono de la leche desnatada de este hombre. Las personas tan pálidas poseen un aire extraterrestre que tiende a inquietarme, sin embargo, ha sido cordial y no ha hecho ningún comentario grosero sobre lo guapa y joven que soy, ni se ha quedado mirando mi escote descaradamente, tal y como hizo el último hombrecillo con el que me tocó trabajar, que parecía que quisiera enterrarse la cara ahí dentro.

Cuando el agente abre por fin, descubro que el lugar es fantástico: amplios ventanales con vistas a la bahía en un espacio diáfano y muy luminoso. El piso está decorado con gusto y a la vez con un estilo que carece totalmente de personalidad, si eso es posible. Muebles en tonos neutros que intentan imitar un rollo vintage, pero que en realidad han sido hechos en serie en algunas de las fábricas de Distrito 7, e imágenes serigrafiadas en las paredes que son copias de cuadros de antes de que el mundo se fuera a pique. Es decir, anteriores a que Panem ni siquiera existiera, muy de moda en los últimos tiempos. Nada es auténtico aquí dentro, ni siquiera las plantas: algunos ficus y varios cactus, con un verde demasiado brillante para ser real. En las paredes han mantenido los materiales en bruto, ladrillo y cemento, lo único que otorga un punto de originalidad a este lugar y le da el aspecto industrial de estar todavía a medio hacer. Todo es bonito, pero aburrido. No da la sensación de que nadie haya vivido aquí jamás ni vaya a hacerlo en un futuro; parece simplemente lo que es: un apartamento turístico para alquiler de lujo.

El agente intenta entregarme las llaves pero dado que aún no he soltado mis bártulos, me es imposible cogerlas. Las deja sobre una encimera de mármol blanco que hace las veces de isla de la cocina, un muestrario de electrodomésticos lacados en placa metálica que ofrece todas las comodidades y parece llegado directamente del futuro.

—Cuando acabes puedes llevarlas a la oficina —me comenta el hombre. Me ha dicho su nombre hace un momento, pero es tal lío de consonantes que se me ha borrado de la cabeza de inmediato—. No sé si una sesión será suficiente. Tenemos buenas referencias y estos pisos se van a alquilar por un auténtico dineral. Esperamos un trabajo a la altura.

Me abstengo de decir lo que estoy pensando: que mi trabajo siempre está a la altura porque soy muy buena en lo mío. Aunque hacer fotos para agencias inmobiliarias no sea precisamente la ilusión de mi vida, siempre doy lo mejor de mí, haga lo que haga. El ayuntamiento suele contratarme para los eventos más importantes del distrito y jamás he recibido ninguna queja. Pondré todo de mi parte para darle vidilla a este lugar, por lo demás, completamente insípido. Tengo buena luz, y eso es lo único que necesito para trabajar.

El hombre se larga sin hacer intención de ayudarme a soltar todo o que tengo encima, dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí. Suelto todo lo que llevo sobre un sofá de terciopelo grisáceo —terciopelo, el tejido ideal para el calor y la humedad que tenemos en el Distrito cuatro: relájese en su sofá hasta que se desintegre por completo— y abro todas y cada una de las ventanas de la estancia.

Me doy un momento para respirar antes de ponerme al lío. Tengo que recordarme unas cuantas veces por qué acepto este tipo de empleos: necesito la pasta. Necesito dejar de vivir en casa de mis padres y dejar de depender económicamente de mis trabajos como camarera de fin de semana en su restaurante; odio la forma en que se me incrusta el olor a almeja y camarón en la piel y en el pelo, como si fuera el perfume que uso casa mañana.

No voy a necesitar meter mucha iluminación adicional al sitio, ya de por sí parece rodeado de focos gracias a todas las ventanas que tiene. Es sin duda, lo mejor de la casa. No hay lugar en Panem con mejor luz que el Distrito 4, siempre brillante, siempre despejado, donde las tormentas y las nubes duran a lo sumo un cuarto de hora. Mi predilección por el 4 viene dada debido a que se trata de mi hogar, lo cual no quiere decir que no me muera por salir de aquí cuanto antes. No es que conozca cada rincón del país, pero he viajado (con mucho esfuerzo y ahorrando hasta el último céntimo) a muchos de ellos, tratando de capturar su esencia, de capturar ese instante que te dice todo lo que necesitas saber de un sitio a través de una imagen. Aun así, me quedan millones de lugares por descubrir, millones de momentos que inmortalizar. Estar metida entre cuatro paredes hace que me falte el aire, sin personas ni vida, es como pintar una naturaleza muerta a la que no le queda nada que contar.

Una vez que noto el aire cálido del distrito calentarme las mejillas, decido hacerme un café con ese instrumento venido del espacio exterior y del tamaño de un mastodonte que se asemeja a una cafetera. Tiene tantos botones que puede que haya que hacer un máster antes de empezar a usarlo, así que me lanzo a introducir una cápsula al azar y aceptar la serie sugerida por el artilugio mediante lucecitas. El resultado está aguado y no tiene nada que ver con el café de puchero que preparamos en casa, café de verdad, negro y sin azúcar, pero es gratis. Me siento en el infame terciopelo del sofá a contemplar las vistas durante un ratito y al momento empiezan a sudarme las nalgas. Se nota que la cosa está hecha para ser contemplada en la distancia, no para sentarse en ella, razón por la que le han puesto doce millones de cojines encima.

Sobre la mesa del salón, redonda y de cristal, se encuentra el mando del proyector. Estoy segura de que no necesito usarlo para que se ponga en marcha, con una sola palabra o un par de palmadas al aire puede ser suficiente para que se encienda, pero prefiero no arriesgarme a que la domótica de la casa se vuelva loca y comiencen a subirse y bajarse persianas y encenderse y apagarse luces, mejor ir a lo seguro. Por otro lado, tiendo a sentir cierta nostalgia de cuando las cosas requerían algo de esfuerzo para ser llevadas a cabo. Es igual que hacer fotos. Mi cámara puede captar el encuadre perfecto, el nivel de luz idóneo, la nitidez y el enfoque ideal por si sola (por eso pagué una pasta por ella), pero ¿cuál es el encanto de que una máquina lo haga todo por ti? ¿Dónde está la magia en volvernos a todos unos inútiles carentes de habilidad para hacer nada en condiciones?

Presiono el botón de encendido y la pared de enfrente se ilumina con millones de partículas suspendidas en el aire que se unen formando una imagen. Las noticias de Panem. No va a matar a nadie que me ponga un poco al día sobre lo que pasa en el mundo antes de empezar a trabajar. El presentador habla mientras las imágenes muestran un gran circuito de obstáculos rodeado por un bosque. Juraría que se trata del Distrito 7, en ninguna otra parte se encuentran tantos árboles al lado de los núcleos de población. La imagen vuelve a un plató en el que un hombre y una mujer con pinta de haberse criado en el Capitolio hablan sobre el Gran Concurso. Qué pesadilla. Es estos días es imposible no toparse con algo relacionado con el Gran Concurso por todas parte. Publicidad, programación especial, ex concursantes y ganadores dando testimonio de su paso por el programa. Es como si no pasara absolutamente nada en el mundo aparte de eso. El Gran Concurso dará comienzo la semana que viene y todavía quedan algunos participantes por seleccionar, entre ellos el Distrito 7 y el 4. Cuando vengan aquí tendremos al Gran Concurso hasta en la sopa. Pasan a poner imágenes de la edición del año pasado. Veo a los cuatro finalistas angustiados por salir de un pozo de fango de paredes verticales en el que el nivel de agua aumenta a la velocidad de la luz. Tres de ellos consiguen salir por sus propios medios, asiéndose a ramas, escalando, buscando piedras a las que sujetarse para subir la embarrada pared. El otro no es lo bastante ingenioso o fuerte como para apañárselas por sí mismo, nadie se para a ayudarle, por supuesto, ya que se trata de una competición y empieza a tragar el lodo que le cubre hasta la cabeza mientras no deja de mover todos sus miembros como si fueran alas de pájaro, intentando mantenerse a flote. Lo acaba por recoger inerte un aerodeslizador del que surgen unas enormes pinzas metálicas. Su cuerpo es una masa inmóvil cubierta de cieno y algas. Conozco la historia de ese tipo, es del Distrito 9, respiró tanta agua sucia que se le coló en los pulmones. Estuvo a punto de morir, lo salvaron por los pelos y ahora necesita tratamiento de por vida. Ya había visto este episodio. Recuerdo tener el corazón en puño mientras veía como el tipo se ahogaba lentamente, recuerdo pensar que no sobreviviría ninguno de los cuatro y en la tremenda locura que era ese programa, el Gran Concurso, el mayor acontecimiento a nivel nacional. Finalmente vivieron los cuatro. La ganadora fue la concursante del 8, hice una entrada en el blog sobre su final, ya que puedes estar más o menos de acuerdo con el Concurso, pero la realidad es que todo el mundo lo sigue, a todo el mundo le interesa y su vencedor pasa a convertirse en una especie de leyenda a nivel nacional, igual que lo eran los vencedores de los antiguos Juegos del Hambre.

Después de esto me pongo manos a la obra, con una sensación agridulce en la boca. Por un lado, envidio a aquellos que tienen las agallas de participar en el Gran Concurso, las oportunidades de ponerse a prueba que ello les brinda, la fama, el dinero, las puertas abiertas a hacer lo que quiera en la vida que le otorgan al vencedor. Por otro me parece una gran locura macabra. Sin embargo, la parte de mí a la que le gusta vivir al límite, la que no ansía tener siempre un suelo firme bajo mis pies, suspira por formar parte de algo así y poder inmortalizar la experiencia para la posteridad.

Realizo el trabajo en un periquete, soy excelente en lo mío, aparte que lo más duro de este tipo de encargos es la edición que hará que todo parezca más grande, brillante y mejor. Tengo tiempo suficiente para cotillear un poco de todo lo que encuentro por aquí y por allá, y mientras me dedico a la tarea, llamo a mi amiga Isabel.

Responde al primer tono.

—Me he mudado —le digo—. A un apartamento de lujo desmesurado y con buenas vistas.

—Y un pimiento —contesta ella entre risas.

Tengo que enviarle unas cuantas fotos con una aplicación de mensajería instantánea para que me crea.

—Vale, ¿a quién has allanado su humilde morada? —me pregunta Isabel en cuanto las ve.

—Es trabajo —contesto—. Aquí todo es tan artificial como el ambientador con aroma a frescor de la amazonia que han puesto por todas partes. Necesito un poco de aire de verdad. ¿Me acompañarías a tirar una foto a los acantilados esta tarde?

No me llevo el trípode, nos marchamos solos la cámara, yo e Isabel, que ha venido a buscarme con su cacharro pintado de azul celeste al que llama coche. Cuando llegamos a los acantilados, en la parte más occidental del Distrito, Isabel se niega a continuar la aventura conmigo.

—Allá tú y tu chifladura, Damia. Yo paso de romperme la crisma subiendo por ahí arriba.

Alzo la mirada a lo alto, a las escarpadas rocas que parecen perderse en la inmensidad del cielo, y al frente, veo el océano. El verdadero océano, no las suaves playas que bañan las costas del Distrito 4. Este es el paisaje más salvaje que puedo encontrar en las inmediaciones del distrito y también mi preferido para hacer fotos que de verdad merezcan la pena ser hechas. Empiezo a escalar las rocas yo sola, después de haberme cambiado los zapatos que llevaba por otro calzado más adecuado. Aun así no llevo el equipo idóneo y el peso de la cámara hace que se me desestabilice el cuerpo hacia un lado. Me corto las manos con las piedras más afiladas, la sal en el aire hace que las heridas me escuezan y el viento azotándome la cara consigue hacerme sentir más viva de lo que me he sentido en los últimos meses. Está claro que estoy como una cabra, uno no decide hacer este tipo de cosas a última hora, sin los medios necesarios para no palmarla en el intento. Sin embargo, siento la adrenalina correrme por las venas igual que si fuera un torrente de agua, dispuesto a inundar el mundo. Observo como el sol se va poniendo con los ojos entrecerrados, el aire y la sal hacen que me lloren y se me nuble ligeramente la vista. Ya queda poco, tengo apenas unos minutos para capturar el momento exacto, cuando una bola de fuego se pose por encima del mar y tiña su superficie de naranjas morados y violetas.

Una vez arriba salto de una roca a otra sin pensar en la caída de cincuenta metros bajo mis pies. Las olas rompen con fiereza contra las rocas creando una tormenta de espuma blanca. Durante el atardecer lo normal es que la marea esté baja, pero en este lugar el mar siempre está alborotado. Intento quedarme quieta cuando doy con el emplazamiento ideal, pero las ráfagas de aire hacen que el cuerpo me ondee como si fuera una hoja. Estiro los brazos para mantener el equilibrio; la sensación es alucinante, el espectáculo es impresionante, tengo el mar y el cielo al alcance de los dedos, el viento me agita todo el cuerpo como si quisiera llevarme consigo y mis ojos captan ahora mismo tantos colores y matices en el paisaje como jamás podría llegar a hacerlo una lente. Aun así, saco la cámara de su funda. No es la calidad de la fotografía lo que me interesa, quiero atrapar el momento, el instante único e irrepetible que haga que la imagen penetre en los cinco sentidos, quiero el sabor a sal en la lengua, el olor a vida que desprende el océano, la cálida brisa en la piel y la explosión de color que te llegaría a los ojos aunque los tuvieras cerrados. Cuando siento que el instante está en mí, disparo. Una sola vez, como si fuera la única oportunidad que me diera la vida para hacer esto. Y sé, sin necesidad de mirar la foto, que se trata de una obra de arte perfecta.

Cuando desciendo el acantilado ya he decidido que me presentaré a las pruebas para participar en el Concurso. No más apartamentos de lujo y sin vida, no más bodas y bautizos. Quiero tener la oportunidad de hacer grandes cosas y quiero que éstas se queden grabadas en la memoria de la gente, igual que se mantendrá grabado en la mía el momento que acabo de vivir.

Isabel me espera abajo con las manos sobre la cabeza.

—¡Estás muy pirada! —Me chilla—. No creo que los señores Stevenson ahorraran para pagarte los estudios en el Capitolio para que hicieras este tipo de locuras. ¡Podrías haberte matado!

—Pues ya verás cuando les explique lo que tengo pensado —digo una vez estoy junto a ella—. Llévame al restaurante. Es viernes y aquello estará reventar. Necesitan mi ayuda. Ah, y también tengo que darle la noticia a Alix y convencerlo para que me acompañe.

—¿La noticia de qué? —Me pregunta Isabel. Veo miedo y expectación en sus ojos, urgencia en su voz—. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Damia?

Le sonrío. Sé que tengo una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mucha gente me lo ha dicho.

—Sorpresa.


	6. Chapter 6

_Gracias a Gato por Frances Horseman. Espero que te guste._

* * *

 **Té de las 5 — cap.6**

El salón de audiencias se ha quedado vacío. Continúo sentada en el banco asignado al fiscal, observando el escudo de Pamen grabado sobre la pared del fondo del estrado. Es antiguo; el escudo, la pared, la audiencia entera. Nunca llegó a cambiar de forma, ni aunque cambiaran las reglas del juego. Supongo que decidieron dejarlo ahí para recordarnos que a pesar de haber pasado por guerras civiles, de habernos matado unos a otros sin escrúpulo, seguimos siendo los mismos. O tal vez ha sobrevivido por si solo a los envites, igual que el país, igual que la vida sobre la Tierra. La vida siempre se abre camino, en la forma que sea.

Llevo un rato ordenado mis notas, mis documentos. Cuadrándolos para que las esquinas queden totalmente rectas más que nada. Me relaja el silencio y el orden, pero el vigilante vendrá a echarme de un momento a otro. Me retiro las lentes que necesito para ver de lejos y presiono sobre el puente de mi nariz, con los ojos cerrados. Otro caso ganado. Otro tipo que despedirá sus días metido entre rejas. Ese es mi oficio, librar a la gente de su libertad. Librar al mundo de la libertad de otros, para ser más concretos. Así es como las cosas deben de ser y no siempre resulta sencillo. Pero las normas están para cumplirse, ¿verdad? No solo gano yo, ganamos todos y es lo que debe de hacerse.

Es hora de volver a casa.

Me contemplo en el espejo del baño antes de salir de la audiencia. Me alegra ver que la media melena, tan clara que parece blanca, no sé ha movido ni un pelo del moño que me hice por la mañana, el lazo blanco del cuello sigue también perfectamente colocado en su sitio. Me imagino a Miles diciendo: ¿pero no te ahogas con eso? Suéltalo un poco y suéltate el pelo.

Miles. Lo echo de menos. Al principio era raro enfrentarme a los juicios sin él, fue mi mentor y mi maestro, además de mi hermano, pero ahora es pan comido hacerlo sola y no solo me he hecho autosuficiente, sino mejor que él.

Cuando bajo las escaleras del enorme edificio, tres chicos jóvenes se me echan encima.

—Profesora Horseman —me gritan casi al unísono, rodeándome.

Cuando digo jóvenes, me refiero a que tienen mi misma edad, a lo sumo un año menos. Pero siempre me he sentido más adulta que el resto, más madura y con más sentido de la responsabilidad. Hecho que resultó más decisivo que mi inteligencia a la hora de que me propusieran como becaria para la fiscalía casi nada más empezar la carrera. También es el motivo por el que ahora en lugar de asistir a clase imparto mis propios seminarios. Todo en tiempo record. Todo en mí podría entrar en el libro de los tiempos record.

—Ha estado increíble ahí dentro —me dice uno de los muchachos.

Parece que va a abrazarme. Tengo que apresurarme a dar un paso atrás. Soy muy selectiva con la gente que dejo que me toque.

—Gracias —contesto, tratando de desembarazarme de ellos.

—Qué forma de hablar —interviene otro de los chavales—. De dirigirse a la audiencia, profesora Horseman, es usted nuestro ídolo. Todos estaban acojonados ahí dentro.

No me gusta la idea de ser el ídolo de nadie, ni tampoco la cercanía humana. Por lo que me separo de ellos un poco más. El tercero al menos solo se dedica a darme la enhorabuena y no parece que quiera frotarse conmigo.

—Muchas gracias caballeros, pero tengo que irme. Nos veremos en el próximo seminario, espero —les digo.

Me alejo a marcha rápida. Tengo que coger la maleta y dirigirme a la estación sin demora si no quiero perder el tren. Mientras lo hago les escucho murmurar:

—¿Pero tú has visto lo buena que está, tío? Yo le haría favores todas las noches de una semana seguidas.

—Tiene unas piernas perfectas, pero lo que más me pone es la mala leche que se gasta. Los tenía a todos comiendo de su mano en el tribunal.

—Callaos ya, idiotas. ¿No veis que os puede oír? —dice el único ser humano decente de entre esos tres cavernícolas. El único que va a aprobar mi clase, por otro lado

—Tranquilo tío. Ella va a lo suyo. Y no hagas como si tú no babearas, que te chorrea la saliva por la barbilla igual que al resto.

Ese tipo de comentarios me incomodan y me ponen furiosa. Me molesta que el hecho de ser mujer y joven me quite méritos y que llevar falda corta tenga que ser un tema de conversación para nadie. Estiro de ella hacia abajo, como si pudiera alargarla, ya que lo cierto es que al caminar se me sube ligeramente. Me encantaría pillarlos por banda y decirles cuatro cosas hasta que se les cayera la cara de vergüenza. Pero respiro profundo y pienso que estoy por encima de esos niñatos. Muy por encima.

El apartamento que alquilo en el Capitolio es pequeño y funcional, consciente de que es un lugar de paso y jamás será mi verdadera casa. La maleta ya está preparada, solo tengo que cogerla y llamar a un taxi para que me lleve a la estación. Me dedico a estudiar la ciudad durante el trayecto. Está viva, llena de luces, gente y ruidos. Parece una ciudad nueva y vieja al mismo tiempo, porque lo es. Una ciudad que tuvo que ser levantada en su mayor parte. Una ciudad en la que durante mucho tiempo se estuvo caminando sobre escombros y restos de muertos, hasta que hubo el dinero suficiente para restaurar edificios y esconder toda esa basura bajo tierra.

Cada vez que estoy en el Capitolio no puedo evitar pensar en mis padres. En el momento en que decidieron empuñar un arma para luchar por la libertad Y por una vida digna. La idea de conservar eso que ellos ganaron para nosotros, fue lo que hizo que quisiera dedicarme a lo que hago hoy en día. Murieron miles de personas, nunca se supo la cifra exacta. Los registros de población del Capitolio se evaporaron y hubo familias que jamás sabremos que existieron porque no quedó nada de ellas.

La Estación Central del Capitolio siempre es un hervidero. Ahora todo el mundo va de acá para allá, al contrario de lo que sucedía con el antiguo régimen: estudiantes, hombres de negocios o simpes turistas. Mi tren sale con diez minutos de retraso, lo que no contribuye a mejorarme el humor. ¿Para que hacer horarios, si luego piensas saltártelos a la torera?

Durante el viaje hasta casa tengo la mala suerte de que un extraño se me siente al lado en el tren. Se pone demasiado cerca, como si no pudiera evitar tocarme con el hombro. Este no es uno de esos trenes antiguos que usaba el Capitolio. Es un tren nuevo, un tren de pasajeros con el espacio optimizado para que quepan cuantas más personas mejor. No puedo evitar leer el titular en la prensa escrita que está leyendo el hombre. Las letras en negrita ocupan casi toda la portada: El Gran Concurso: nueva edición. Una imagen del representante del distrito 2 aparece de fondo. Es un tipo famoso, millonario. Parece un astronauta vestido con esa ropa para hacer deporte en lugar de traje oscuro y corbata. _Si no te pones a prueba a ti mismo nunca sabrás nada acerca de la vida,_ declara el susodicho. Es atractivo, lo bastante como para que me apeteciera conocerlo por unas horas, si se diera el caso. Y tiene todo el aspecto de ser una de esos tipos que están totalmente de acuerdo con la parte de por unas horas.

Durante un segundo me imagino allí, en El Gran Concurso, compitiendo contra ese Domeric. En un escenario ficticio en el que fácilmente pueden hacerte creer que morirás en pocos segundos si no eres lo bastante rápida o lo bastante lista. LA presion en el pecho, la respiración entrecortada y los músculos tensos de anticipación e incertidumbre. La sensación es agradable. Como algo que me gustaría experimentar, siempre y cuando el resultado fuera satisfactorio. Y no me refiero a acabar revolcándome con Domeric, sino a ganar y bajarle los humos a quien haya que bajárselos.

—Es el sueño de todo el mundo, ¿no? —menciona el tipo que tengo al lado, mirándome y volviendo a colocar su hombro demasiado pegado al mío. Su cercanía hace que quiera darme una ducha—. El Gran Concurso —prosigue—. Aunque usted no parece de las que haría este tipo de cosas.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso? —inquiero molesta.

—No tiene pinta de aventurera.

—¿Y de qué tengo pinta?

—De alguien que disfruta tomando el té todos los días exactamente a la misma hora.

Me doy media vuelta hacia la ventana, enfurruñada con sus palabras. Tal vez este hombre tenga alguna clase de poder telequinésico. Me gusta tomar el té a las 5. Pero se equivoca de lleno en cuanto a mis expectativas en la vida. Siempre he tratado de ver qué es lo que hay después de haber alcanzado mi última meta. Siempre anhelo el siguiente reto. Lo próximo que la vida me pondrá por delante. Planeo mis movimientos como si se tratara de una partida de ajedrez que no puedo permitirme perder.

¿Estoy ya cansada de lo que hago actualmente?

 _Eres demasiado joven_ , me diría Miles, _para parecer tan hastiada de todo_.

Puede que sí que esté empezando a quemarme. Últimamente todo ha resultado ser extremadamente fácil. Ganar casos. Ver al mundo rendirse ante mi solo porque soy un poco más lista que ellos.

Llego casa con esa idea en la cabeza, con el té de las cinco que he pedido que me trajera a la azafata de turno a esa hora exacta. Con la bebida fría en la taza, sin que le haya dado un solo sorbo mientras pensaba en lo poco que me apetecía tomarme un té. Mis padres me esperan con la mesa puesta para cenar. No tengo hambre. Bueno, sí que lo tengo pero no de comida.

Beso a mis padres en sus mejillas y pregunto por Miles.

—Está en su casa hija —contesta mi madre—. Ha dicho que tenía trabajo. Mañana viene a verte.

—¿Cómo ha ido el juicio de hoy? —pregunta mi padre.

No me molesto en contestar. Sabe que lo he ganado, ya lo habrá visto por la televisión. Mi padre es un hombre orgulloso de su progenie. Se esforzó por darnos estudios. Aunque resulta bastante más fan de Miles que mío. A mí me considera poco más que un perrito faldero de mi hermano, alguien que se limita a seguir los pasos de su maestro.

Al ver que no contesto, mi padre vira la conversación a su tema predilecto.

—¿Te has enterado de lo de tu hermano, Frances? Lo han presentado como candidato a Fiscal General. ¿No es increíble? El más joven de la historia en el Nuevo Panem

—No tengo hambre —anuncio—. Me marcho a mi cuarto.

—Pero cena algo —me pide mi madre.

—No. Ya comeré mañana. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

No es verdad. Pero hay algo que me come por dentro desde la hora del té de las cinco. Algo que quiero solucionar y no tengo demasiado tiempo. Tengo que hablar con Miles y hacerlo esta misma noche. Si yo voy al Gran Concurso, el vendrá conmigo. Y está vez será él quien siga mis pasos, y no al revés.


	7. Chapter 7

_Muchas gracias a ZV por la intrépida y profesional Brianda Danvers, del Distrito 6._

* * *

 **De Locos -Cap 7**

* * *

He perdido mi agenda

—Warren, ¿has visto mi agenda?

Warren, mi guapo chico del distrito cuatro se incorpora sobresaltado.

—¿Qué pasa?

Se había quedado dormido apoyado sobre mi hombro. No le culpo. Llevamos un ritmo frenético estos últimos días y hay que ser yo para poder soportarlo. Warren lo aguanta como puede y se queda dormido en los trenes.

—Mi agenda. No encuentro mi agenda.

Debe notar la urgencia en mi voz porque enseguida empieza a mirar a su alrededor en busca de mi cuaderno de tapa negra. Posa los ojos sobre los asientos del tren, sobre la mesita del tren, en el suelo del tren y se encoge de hombros. Luego busca en su mochila, busca en mi bolso, niega con la cabeza.

—No la he visto —Me mira a los ojos y añade en medio de un bostezo—: Tranquila Brianda. No entres en pánico. Tiene que estar en alguna parte.

La cuestión es que sí que entro en pánico. Esa agenda es mi vida organizada minuto a minuto (y no tengo un minuto de más). Es mi presente y mi futuro. No puedo perderla. Me levanto y empiezo a palmear bajo los asientos, tirada en el suelo en medio del pasillo del tren.

—Brianda, levanta de ahí —me pide Warren—. Estás interrumpiendo el paso y la gente nos empieza a mirar raro.

—Pues que nos miren.

Bajo los asientos, encuentro el envoltorio de un caramelo, una entrada del cine, varias monedas y bastante polvo, pero ni rastro de mi preciada libreta. Todo esto me pone de muy mala leche. Pienso poner una queja sobre el servicio de limpieza de los trenes en cuanto consiga tener un rato libre. Empiezo a notar que se me calientan los ojos. Ese suele ser el indicio de que voy a llorar. Primero se calientan y más tarde entran en erupción, por lo que trato de controlarlos. Es el estrés. Conozco perfectamente los mecanismos para manejar el estrés.

—Eres una famosa periodista que aparece en la televisión todas las semanas, por favor Brianda, compórtate —escucho decir a Warren desde arriba mientras alarga su brazo hacia mí. Veo su mano colgando entre el asiento y el suelo.

—No soy famosa, sólo un poco conocida.

Me incorporo ayudada por la mano de Warren y tengo que sacudirme el polvo que se me ha quedado pegado a la ropa, motitas blancas sobre mi traje negro. El corazón me late muy fuerte. No puedo concentrarme en qué es lo siguiente que tengo que hacer sin mi programación semanal para recordármelo, sin un bolígrafo para marcar con una cruz las tareas que ya están realizadas.

Warren saca el teléfono de mi bolso y empieza a toquetearlo. Llevamos el suficiente tiempo juntos como para que se sepa de memoria todas mis contraseñas. Sería imposible tener un amante secreto, conoce tan bien todos los aspectos de mi vida que tardaría un cuarto de hora en descubrirlo. Warren me planta delante de las narices la aplicación de la agenda del móvil.

—Aquí está todo —me dice—. No hace falta que montes un espectáculo.

Estoy asombrada. No recuerdo haber anotado en el móvil nada en ningún momento. Ahora va a resultar que Warren, además de mi novio y mi cámara, es mi secretaria.

—No es lo mismo —lloriqueo—. Faltan cosas, ya sabes que yo siempre escribo absolutamente todo en mi agenda. Tiene que estar en alguna parte. No puedo haberla perdido.

—Sí que es lo mismo —me dice Warren con infinita paciencia—. Es lo mismo, pero mejorado. Mira, puedes añadir emoticonos muy parecidos a las pegatinas que le pones a la agenda. Y estos son gratis e infinitos, puedes usar tantos como quieras.

Empieza a poner emoticonos de toda índole sobre las cuatro de la tarde el día de hoy: llegada Al Distrito 7. Un corazón, una tarta, una cara amarilla vomitando en verde, un sombrero, una guitarra, un calabacín, unas manos rezando, periodo.

—Para, para, para —le digo—. Vas a estropearlo y entonces ya no quedará nada.

Agarro mi móvil como si fuera mi tesoro y empiezo a revisar todas las tareas pendientes. Cuando lleguemos al 7 buscaré a alguna personalidad local para entrevistarla. Tal vez el alcalde, si es que consigo colarme en el ayuntamiento. Después tomaré declaración a algunos espectadores de los que ya se encuentren apiñados en la plaza. Ellos ya tendrán sus favoritos basados en la rumorología, pues la lista de participantes no se hace pública hasta que no se obtiene un ganador de las pruebas. A veces la gente se emociona mucho, me he encontrado con testimonios de lo más exaltados que ni siquiera eran de familiares.

Me veo obligada a tomar algunas notas con el móvil. No me hace gracia, siempre he preferido el papel y el bolígrafo a la tecnología. Tengo que encontrar la agenda. Tal vez ponga un anuncio en la sección de objetos perdidos de algún periódico de tirada nacional.

Antes de legar a la estación voy al baño a retocarme los labios. Los pinto de rojo aunque ya sean bastante rojos y gruesos de por sí. El ser una buena profesional y estar guapa no tiene por qué estar reñido. Por eso me deshago de las gafas, me coloco unas lentillas y me acomodo el pelo, pues cuando lo dejo a su aire tiene toda la pinta de ser un nido de pájaros que haya sufrido el ataque de un depredador. A Warren le gusta mi pelo suelto, dice que me hace parecer más salvaje, pero no es salvaje el adjetivo con el que quiero que me relacionen precisamente. Eso prefiero dejarlo para otros momentos, cuando estamos a solas.

Como no tenemos un segundo que perder, Warren y yo vamos directos al ayuntamiento. En la entrada hay una recepcionista con tantas capas de maquillaje que es imposible distinguir su cara real y un estilo de vestuario que podríamos llamar anticuado: una camiseta blanca estampada con la cara de alguien metida por dentro de unos pantalones vaqueros y un pañuelo atado al cuello. Lo remata con unas gafas enormes de culo de botella que tapan aún más su ya camuflada piel. Sin embargo creo que debajo de toda esa chapa y pintura lo que hay es una chica muy joven.

—Buenas tardes —digo cordial—. Me gustaría solicitar una audiencia con el alcalde. Soy Brianna Danvers.

No suelo usar mi nombre para conseguir entrevistas, pero esto es una urgencia. Sé de sobra que debería haber llamado con antelación.

—¿Con el alcalde? —pregunta la chica—. Va a ser imposible. Su agenda de hoy está hasta arriba. Tendría que haber llamado con antelación para solicitarla. El alcalde no podrá recibir a nadie el día de hoy a no ser que sea una urgencia.

—Esto es una urgencia —le espeto. Y reconozco que empiezo a ponerme algo nerviosa.

Todo el lío de la agenda me ha dejado alterada. En ella tenía apuntadas las preguntas que quería hacerle al alcalde del 7. En ella tenía el número de su secretaria a la que debería haber llamado antes de llegar aquí.

—¿Qué tipo de urgencia? —pregunta la chica. Se le ha quitado la sonrisa de la cara.

—Prefiero comentarlo con él.

—No puedo molestarlo en este momento. Se encuentra en una reunión importante con inversores del Capitolio.

Eso despierta de mi interés. Allá donde esté la noticia, me encuentro yo para contarla.

—¿Qué tipo de inversores?

—No es de su incumbencia.

Tengo que reconducir la situación. Está claro que a esta muchacha hay que ganársela primero o no me facilitará las cosas. Con los años he aprendido que si vas a entrevistar a alguien, este tiene que verte como su amigo, no como su enemigo, tiene que sentir que empatizas con él, que estás de su parte.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Agatha.

—Agatha, veo que llevas una camiseta con la cara de alguien. ¿Se trata de un participante de las Pruebas?

Agatha cambia el gesto de su cara como por arte de magia, el puchero se convierte en una sonrisa suave y relajada, el ceño desaparece y los ojos se le iluminan. He dado en el clavo.

—Es mi marido —dice—. Técnicamente, futuro marido. Él aún no lo sabe, aunque planeo sorprenderlo muy pronto.

Genial. Ese tipo de historias son las que me gustan. Las historias personales con finales felices son las mejores. Hago un gesto a Warren para que empiece a grabar. Si la recepcionista lleva una camiseta de ese tipo, no puede significar otra cosa que éste participara en las pruebas de esta tarde.

—Es un hombre muy afortunado —le comento a Agatha.

—Sí que lo es —contesta orgullosa.

Entonces me muestra su camiseta en todo su esplendor. La foto parece hecha a traición, sin embargo se trata del primer plano de un tipo joven, aunque no tanto como Agatha, el cual no se ha afeitado durante varios días. Tiene los pómulos marcados, los labios carnosos, el pelo castaño claro y unos increíbles ojos azúles que parecen hablarte desde el estampado de la tela. En verdad es bastante guapo.

—¿Y piensas anunciarle eh… vuestro futuro juntos cuando gane las pruebas?

—Mi intención era decírselo cuando estemos en el capitolio. Pero ya sabe, primero tengo que conseguir que me lleve como acompañante. Y una vez allí, durante la fiesta de inauguración del Concurso y con unas copas de más que me den valor…

—Mucha suerte Agatha —le digo de corazón—. ¿Os conocéis desde hace mucho?

—Podría decirse. Es mi vecino de toda la vida, pero me costó mucho esfuerzo que se diera cuenta de que existía. Todavía estoy en ello.

Tengo el pálpito de que está muchacha se ha pasado con las expectativas y va a acabar con el corazón roto. Parece que la he ablandado. Me mira con ojos soñadores y me agradece los ánimos que le estoy dando. Es el momento de volver a la carga.

—¿Cabría alguna posibilidad de que avisases al alcalde para que pudiéramos hacerle una entrevista muy muy cortita?

Agatha vuelve a cuadrarse de hombros.

—No.

Me parece bien que las personas se tomen en serio su trabajo. Lo que no me hace tanta gracia es que esto me afecte de manera negativa, por lo que salgo del ayuntamiento de morros y a paso acelerado. Warren me sigue.

—Vamos Brianda. No pasa nada por no tener testimonio del alcalde del 7.

—Sí que pasa —le grito, volviéndome para encararle—. He entrevistado a todos los alcaldes de los distritos anteriores. Necesito a este. Si hubiera tenido la maldita agenda esto no habría sucedido.

Unas horas más tarde me encuentro al lado del ganador de las Pruebas. Un hombre tan atractivo que podría estar en cualquier valla publicitaria, pero quien no parece ser consciente de ello. Su nombre es Zacarías Brül, y es el mismo tipo que Agatha, la recepcionista, tenía estampado en su camiseta.

—Enhorabuena —le digo—. ¿Qué significa para ti entrar en el Concurso?

Él me escruta con esos ojos de un azul imposible, pero pasa de responder a mi pregunta.

—Pues me he enterado esta misma mañana de que iba a participar —responde apartándose el pelo de la sudorosa frente—. Pero tú… Te he visto en televisión toda la semana pasada. Te estás dando una paliza, recorriendo todo Panem.

—Eso es porque quiero el mejor testimonio posible de lo que son las Pruebas. Quiero reflejar en pantalla los sueños de las personas.

No sé qué hago dando explicaciones a alguien que no conozco de nada.

—Sin embargo, eso es como quedarse a las puertas ¿no? Es como comerse la tarta y dejarse la guinda del pastel. ¿No te gusta la guinda?

—Pues claro que me gusta la guinda.

—¿Y entonces por qué no te presentas para participar? Ese sería el verdadero testimonio de lo que se siente. Visto desde dentro y para todo Panem.

—¿Crees que podría? —cuestiono, más para mí misma que para él. La entrevista se me está yendo de las manos

—Yo creo que sí. Serías una buena concursante. A mí me encantaría tenerte como oponente Brianda Danvers.

El hombre…. Me sonríe de una manera que resulta imposible decirle que no. Ahora entiendo un poco mejor a Agatha, su futura esposa. Pobrecita. La he visto desgañitase gritando su nombre toda la santa tarde y éste tipo no se ha dignado a dedicarle una mísera mirada.

Si el camino recorrido hasta el Distrito siete había sido una locura, llegar al seis, convencer a los encargados de turno para que me dejen inscribirme en las Pruebas a pocas horas de que estas tengan lugar, mentalizarme de que voy a hacerlo, eso… Eso es desquiciante para todos, especialmente para Warren, que tiene que aguantar el proceso y aguantarme a mí.

En cuanto estoy en el tren de camino a casa, ayudada por el infatigable Warren, me pongo manos a la obra. Tengo varias llamadas que hacer, y más vale que la respuesta en todas ellas sea afirmativa.

—Sí.

Me contesta una voz masculina que no brilla por su amabilidad.

—Hola buenas tardes. Soy Brianda Danvers. Es posible que le suene mi nombre. ¿Le suena?

Hay que sacar la artillería pesada.

—¿Tendría que sonarme de algo?

—Tal vez haya visto en televisión algunos de mis documentales. Soy periodista.

—No concedo entrevistas —me suelta el tipo.

—No es una entrevista lo que le estoy pidiendo. Lo que quiero es… Lo que quiero es un favor.

Eso es un suicidio profesional. No me gusta pedir favores, pero ahora mismo, lo que más deseo en la vida es colarme en las pruebas, ganarlas y participar en El Gran Concurso.


End file.
